Star-crossed--What we seek
by YumenoJigen
Summary: Were we only dreaming? We sacrificed so much for this world and then we lost it. As the flames of war spread once more, choices are again forced upon us. Our feelings close to our chests, we choose and bear the pain, because there's something we want, something we have to attain. Sequel to my story Star-crossed-What we must-want to protect, taking place in Gundam Seed Destiny.
1. Trigger

**Author's note: The end of something marks the beginning of another. The end of Gundam Seed marks the start of Gundam Seed Destiny. 17 votes and 6 reviews... I ended up deciding to post the sequel. As usual I own only my OCs and related ideas and the rest is to be credited back to their rightful owners...**

 **A little warning though: during this sequel, I intend to try making a few original chapters (like 2 or 3 or 4, I'll see) I have some ideas at least and I hope I'll be able to pull it off. You'll also notice that I will use parts/ideas from the manga Gundam Seed Destiny The Edge. Sometimes two episodes will be combined into one... There will be various modifications, so updates will certainly be a bit slower at times. All in all, although I WILL follow the original anime, it won't be as closely as I did with Gundam Seed. Don't fear too much though, those modifitations should only affect about 15% of the work. Also there's a possibility some of you might find this sequel a bit more OC-centric... or not. I don't know. I can't judge that sort of things well. And everyone has their own taste too.**

 **In any case, here it is!**

* * *

 **Phase-01: Trigger**

C.E. 71, June 15.

The Earth Forces attacked Onogoro Island of the Orb Union in order to obtain their technologies and mass driver. This battle was also to serve as a testing ground for the GAT-X131 Calamity, the GAT-X252 Forbidden, and the GAT-X370 Raider, as well as the mass-produced mobile suits of each side, Orb's M1-Astrays, and the Earth Forces' Strike Daggers and Star Blasters. Orb was also defended by the Archangel, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, and the ZGMF-X08A Independence.

However, even though the battle was already raging, the civilians had not yet fully evacuated. There was a small port where many refugees were already waiting to board a ship. Since it was a distance away from any structure, military or not, it was meant to be safe, although the island was small and the fighting was dangerously close. A family was running through the forest, trying to reach that little harbor. The parents were leading the way, the mother was pulling her nine-year-old daughter Mayu by the hand, and the son, Shinn, 14, was closing the line. They were panting. When they stopped to recover their breath, the ground shook. The son and mother worriedly turned to the father who reassured them. The targets were surely the military facilities. They started running again. The M1 Astrays and the artillery defended against another wave of missiles. Shinn looked at them through the gaps between the trees. Strike Daggers started landing. The Independence took some down before being attacked by the Forbidden.

A moment later, the family had to crouch down to avoid being taken down by the Raider as it flew by just above their heads, heedless of their presence, with the Calamity riding on its back. The women screamed. The strong gust of wind died down. They looked up to see the blue/green unit decimating the Orb machines with its bazookas and chest-mounted cannon. The blast from the explosions blew a hot wind full of debris towards them. The civilians huddled together, screaming. The Calamity landed close by and began shooting at the Freedom that retaliated. The Asukas stood up and fled this dangerous area... just as one of the Freedom's beams hit the place the X131 had been only a second ago. Shinn looked back at the light and felt the burning air. His mom was dragging his sister and telling her to hurry when Mayu's cell phone fell off her bag and tumbled far down the slope. She tried to reach out. She wouldn't budge even when her mother pulled her.

"Nevermind that!" The woman yelled urgently.

"Noo!" The petulant little one whined unreasonably as she attempted to loosen her parent's grip on her wrist. Since it was so important to her and there was no time to argue, her onii-chan decided to go get it. He jumped and skidded down the slope to the phone at the base of a tree. But just as he knelt down to pick it up, the Freedom and Calamity fired at each other. There was a huge explosion on the trail. He was blown away, down the incline, and landed on the concrete, the pink phone in hand.

"Send them a signal! That this is a refugee vessel!" A soldier shouted. An officer hurried to the fallen boy who was waking up. Large rocks, earth and trees had tumbled down along with him. There was smoke and fire too. Commander Todaka helped him up and tried to lead him to the ship but suddenly, the teen recalled his family as his muddled mind cleared.

"Where's dad? And mom? Where's Mayu?" Shinn took a few wobbly steps in their direction but when he looked up, everything had been blown away, leaving a large, deep, and scorching scar in the earth. He looked down and spotted his sister's arm. The teen yelled her name and rushed... only to see that it was only her arm that had been torn off from her body. Her bag was lying not far... and a little further away, beyond the flames, was the rest of her mutilated remains. Then his reddish brown eyes fell on the dislocated corpse of his mother in a puddle of blood... and on the body of his father, crushed between a tree and a boulder, his blood flowing down the rock. He gripped his sister's memento. He had lost everyone. He was all alone. It hurt so much he couldn't breathe. Shinn sank on his knees and reached out to Mayu's severed arm but didn't have the strength to touch it and withdrew his hand he curled into a fist. Shaking, moaning, sobbing uncontrollably, overcome with grief and despair, he couldn't even move, he couldn't do anything but cry. But he couldn't stay there mourning forever. Todaka tried to call out to him when again, the Calamity and Raider passed over them in a strong gust of wind.

Shinn turned to them. With hateful eyes thirsting for vengeance, he glared at the Freedom, the Independence, the Forbidden, the Calamity and the Raider fighting in the sky. It was their fault... because they were fighting, they had involved innocent people... And he howled at the sky full of rage and agony.

* * *

C.E. 72. The war between the Earth and the PLANTs that lasted for one and a half years finally came to an end following the battle of Jachin Due. On March 10th, the two sides drew up a peace treaty amid the ruins of Junius Seven, a place of unprecedented tragedy. The treaty outlined the intentions of both sides to gain a greater understanding of the other, and promised every effort to maintain peace. As such, the world was on a path back to stability. The main points were:

The restoration of all national boundaries on Earth to how they were before the war... both the Orb Union and the United States of South America, which were seized by the Alliance, regained their independence. Also ZAFT had to leave the areas conquered during the war but were allowed to still run the Gibraltar and the Carpentaria Base on Earth.

Orb was forbidden to transfer any military technology either in weapon shipments or aid to either the Alliance or ZAFT.

Nuclear technologies were prohibited from military use.

The use of Mirage Colloid was banned.

The _Lindemann Plan_ (proposed by Foreign Minister Lindemann of the Kingdom of Scandinavia) whose purpose was to place strict limits on the number of battleships, mobile suits, and mobile armors that could be owned by either nation. The armament limits imposed on each nation by the Lindemann Plan being proportional to national resources, such as population and economic output, placed the PLANTs at a substantial military disadvantage.

* * *

C.E 73, October 2nd

A civilian ship entered the port of a newly established PLANT at L4, Armory One. Inside, among the many passengers, were Cagalli Yula Athha, Seren Elvira Ledford, and Athrun Zala, or rather, Alex Dino. Considering former Chairman Zala's son's very delicate situation at the end of the war, a conclusion had been reached that it would be better for him to use a pseudonym. This way, he could enjoy a relatively peaceful time without having to face people's questions, expectations or reproaches. The military facilities were bustling... as expected since the next day would see the launching ceremony of the first new model battleship built since the Junius Seven Treaty had been signed. Some GINNs were to be equipped with ceremonial attachments in certain hangars, others would be used as guards, other models had to be moved...

Vino Dupre, a sixteen-year-old boy with blue eyes, brown hair with an orange patch at the front and wearing the green outfit of the engineers was driving a jeep between the buildings and mobile suits. On the passenger seat was a girl one year older than him, with short red-violet hair and indigo eyes. She was dressed in a customized version of the Red Coat of the elites. The jacket only reached down the hips, and a pink mini-skirt had replaced the red pants. She wore the standard white boots and thigh-high black socks. Their jeep almost crashed against the foot of a walking GINN though. However, Vino was a skilled driver and he zigzagged between the robot's feet. Lunamaria Hawke complained it was all one big mess. Her younger friend said it couldn't be helped as it had been a while since something like this had happened, and it was a first for many guys like them. But with this, the Minerva was finally going to launch. He wondered whether they were going to be assigned to lunar orbit as rumored.

A helicopter landed before six officers. A man with long wavy black hair disembarked. All the people present saluted. A teenage boy in the red elite uniform with blue eyes and blonde hair down to his shoulders rushed in and stopped between a tank and a jeep to see that person walking down the aisle.

"I understand their position on this. But Blue Cosmos is a principle rather than a true organization, right?" The official spoke before he spotted the blonde Rey Za Burrel, who was saluting, and nodded to him with a small smile. "We can work on stricter enforcement of the Treaty but it won't eliminate terrorists." The Red Coat returned to his duties with a grave expression. As the black-haired man entered the building, he was hailed by another officer.

"Chairman, the Orb princess and ambassadress have arrived." He notified the new Chairman of the PLANTs Supreme Council, Gilbert Durandal, who frowned slightly before a resigned smile curved his lips.

"Oh boy, they're awfully busy people..."

Cagalli, Seren and Athrun were floating in a shaft, along with the other passengers who had disembarked. The princess was dressed in the standard purple suit of the Orb Representatives. Ledford was wearing an open light beige blazer jacket over an asymmetrical crossover black top, beige pants, and simple beige pumps with low block heels. Chacha, her robotic flying squirrel, climbed from her pocket of her jacket up onto her shoulder. Athrun had black pants, a green turtleneck sweater, and a short black jacket with white cuffs and a white high collar. He also sported sunglasses. He looked at the time and questioned the girls' attire. They had at least brought dresses, right?

"It doesn't matter what I wear. This'll do, won't it?" Orb's head of state grumbled.

"Of course it'll be fine. You dressed according to your function and it's also easier to move around. And this is an unofficial visit. It's not like we're going to a party or something." Her female aide, bodyguard and proxy agreed. The boy sighed. Even though their new office as leader and ambassadress had forced them to grow more mindful of them, those two's dislike of image and decorum was as strong as ever and they took advantage of the slightest opportunity to bypass them. It was always his role to chide them when they were going too far and remind them of their position and what was expected of them... although it was often difficult as he was in minority, Seren usually ended up listening to reason and folded after a time and they would both convince Cagalli.

"It's important to do a little acting at times. You understand, don't you? There's no use to put on airs like idiots, but at the same time, you don't want to be taken too lightly. Although this is an unofficial visit, you two are still the current leader of Orb and that nation's ambassadress." He scolded them in a low voice. The women kept quiet but looked irritated. They knew that already. Because of their youth, their lack of charisma and experience in politics, their idealism, their straightforwardness and rigidity, their interlocutors, regarding them as naïve children, tended to either humor or ignore them, and often attempted to intimidate and manipulate them.

Then they heard the civilians talking about that new ship. A little child wondered whether it was a warship or a carrier. A woman believed it was necessary after all. A man agreed they had to show it off to those damn Naturals. Two years after the end of the war, there was still so much resentment. The scars were deep after all. Athrun and Seren spotted three youngsters about their age, maybe a bit younger in the waiting area: two boys, one with blue hair and one with light green hair, and a girl with chin-length blonde hair and a blue dress. She turned towards them and their eyes met. The two Coordinators kept looking back at her for a time.

Cagalli was sitting in the elevator, Seren was standing next to her and Alex a little farther away, his arms behind his back. The princess addressed their two escorts, high ranked officers in purple uniforms.

"Tomorrow's ceremony marks the launching of the first ship of a new model since the war ended. You're well aware of what we're here to talk about so it baffles me as to why they'd have a ceremony on such a day and in such a location." She spoke with a note of reproof. The officers glanced at each other, disconcerted.

"Representative Athha, we're the ones who requested to see them on such short notice. I believe the Chairman suggested meeting here rather than the PLANTs homeland so that we could keep a low profile, and the Chairman is also very busy as Blue Cosmos has been acting up again." Ledford reminded her.

Some time later, they arrived at an office where the Chairman was waiting for them. The three officials greeted each other and shook hands. Chacha had been placed again in a pocket. Then Durandal and Athrun nodded at each other and the PLANT's leader offered the women a seat. The Chairman inquired about the situation in Orb. He understood that many problems had been resolved since the princess took over. As an ally he was glad that things went well on her side and claimed to be envious of her achievements.

"There are still a lot more that needs to be done."

"And under those circumstances, what could be so urgent that you'd come here unannounced and so suddenly?" The black-haired man probed. "Your ambassadress told me that you wish to discuss quite a complex issue..." He nodded at Seren before turning back to Cagalli. Seren kept quiet. She understood his position, but she had also warned him that if he kept refusing to make it clearer, he would this time receive the visit of her superior. And that was exactly what had happened.

"I don't see it as something that complicated. However, so far I have yet to receive a clear response from your nation regarding this issue... which begs the question: is it truly complex? Our nation has requested again and again that you stop putting to military use the technology and human resources that have come your way since the Orb battle. So why haven't we received a response to our request until now?" The female Head of state questioned accusingly. She needed firmness and strength to prove she meant business and was not to be taken lightly, but many were taken aback by the aggressiveness in her voice although none said anything.

The two boys and the girl from the spaceport were now walking in town but then the girl stopped before a clothes shop, taken by her own reflection in the glass. She twirled once and stared at the skirt of her dress as it settled. Her blue-haired companion wondered what she was doing. The older one guessed she was just acting like a fool in a merry mood and advised him to behave like an idiot too. The boys walked away, leaving her alone. The blonde miss continued staring at her reflection before smiling and giggling and twirling around, dancing with the expression of a happy, innocent child. She didn't remark the boy coming out of a corner and bumped into him. He dropped his bag, caught her so she wouldn't fall and asked if she was alright... failing to notice that he had actually grabbed her breasts. She turned, wondering who it was, and saw a stranger. It was Shinn. The girl fiercely glared at him, shoved him and ran away angrily.

"You grabbed her chest, didn't you?" Shinn's dark-skinned, dark-haired and blue-eyed friend teased him, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Eh?" Asuka exclaimed, all panicky, looking at his guilty hands and finally realizing what he had done, and turning back to his comrade.

"You lucky pervert." 16-year-old mechanic Yolan Kent, currently in civilian clothes, walked away, grinning.

"That's not it- hey! Come on! Yolan!" Shinn desperately called and ran after him after having picked his bag. He didn't want to be misunderstood like this. His sister's pink cell phone was in a pocket of his top.

The PLANTs' Supreme Council Chairman had taken his guests on a visit on the facilities. They were walking between the hangars and mobile suits on maintenance. He complimented the courageous princess who had fought on the frontlines as a mobile suit pilot. She was also the successor of Lord Uzumi Nara Athha, Orb's leader who refused to succumb to pressure and stayed true to his belief in an ideal nation. But then, he questioned how they should act given the current state of the world. Surely, she knew the answer to that very well... Athrun and Seren sensed a trick question but remained quiet. They all stopped before a hangar.

"We will protect and maintain the ideals of our nation. That's all." The Orb leader replied.

"'We will not invade another nation, will not allow another nation to invade us, and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations.'"

"That's right."

"Of course, we believe the same as well. If that were possible, it would be best. However, without power, that just isn't possible. Without power, we can't protect what we must protect. I'm sure, Princess, that you would also-, no, that you're the one who has a better understanding of that fact." Durandal pointed out, reminding Cagalli how Orb had helped develop those six GAT units, the Strike, the Blast, the Aegis, the Duel, the Buster, and the Blitz to gain data and feedback, allowing the country to mass produce the M1 Astrays in order to protect itself against attackers... and yet, because the nation still lacked power, it had been invaded by the Earth Alliance in that battle that saw the death of her own father... as well as Seren's father... Seren looked down and Athrun glanced at her. Right, in that very battle too, she had told him the same... _"I can't protect them if I don't fight."_ And to fight, you needed power... greater than that of the other side. "That's why Orb also maintains full military facilities, am I right?"

"Will you stop calling me 'princess'?" Athha requested. From her tone and pause before answering, that blow had clearly upset her and she was trying to hide it. And it was the same for Seren, although only Athrun could see it as he was always carefully watching her, and he knew her well. He observed the women's reactions to that person's words and listened to their debate of convictions. Durandal was right. They could not deny it. But also, they could not completely approve. So Cagalli had slightly changed the subject. She was not a sheltered and genteel lady, a 'princess' to be humored with a 'king' above her... but a Head of State, the same as him.

"Please excuse-me, Representative Athha." The Chairman bowed a little and they started walking again. "However, I have to wonder... what are you so afraid of? Pressure from the Atlantic Federation? Perhaps they'd accuse Orb of providing us with military aid in breach of the Treaty Agreement?" He suggested. And again Cagalli reacted, gasping almost inaudibly, and turning to him. Seren clenched her fists. That man was truly exceptionally sharp and perceptive. She recalled having attended a meeting between Cagalli and other Orb officials and executives of the Atlantic Federation... and whose content had just been correctly guessed by the PLANTs' leader. "But of course, there's no evidence to back that up. Although it is a fact that after Orb's defensive battle, we warmly welcomed refugees from Orb as fellow countrymen, and I should think that it can't be helped if these people took advantage of their technical skills to make a living here."

Right... it could not be helped... Seren could understand that, those people were now citizens of the PLANTs, they had to work like everyone... She also understood that Coordinators could start to feel that the only place that could ever truly accept them was the PLANTs... because the Earth Forces kept cornering them wherever they went... She had tried to reason the same way before the Earth Alliance executives, but they had not listened. It was a fact that those refugees came from Orb, and that for a number of them, their skills were put to military use. After all, the possibility also existed that aid was sent to the PLANTs under the disguise of being refugees... Actions that could lead to misunderstandings had to be avoided. But again, she didn't meet any success. Those who refuse to understand, those who just cannot understand, those who understand but still cannot accept or do something, those who fail to properly convey their words and feelings... The strength required to overcome that was completely different from the strength required to fight on the frontline. It was a strength that she still lacked... But in order to stop future battles, in order to prevent more blood from being shed...

A military jeep had picked the three teenagers a little outside the city and brought them a hangar. The children and two soldiers opened the door and entered stealthily. They took weapons from a bag, automatic rifles, plus a combat knife for the girl. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she looked at the blade.

"However! Too much power will lead to another conflict!" Cagalli argued vehemently, with a note of despair, stepping forth and blocking her senior's path. They had experienced that first hand too. Craving for a stronger power, Orb had helped create those six GAT units and the Archangel, because those existed, Heliopolis had been destroyed. They saw the weapons growing more and more powerful on both sides, until even something like GENESIS came to be. The scars left by everything they had lost then had become a conviction etched into their hearts: that vicious cycle they had finally managed to break after so much pain and so many sacrifices must be never be allowed to regenerate and start spinning again. That was the conclusion they had come to. She was so intense though that the soldiers guarding the Chairman put a hand on their guns.

"No, princess. Power is necessary because there will always be conflict." Chairman Durandal calmly asserted.

"Those are the words of one who has given up on change and people. Aren't you the one who's afraid and lacks the courage to believe?" Seren remarked.

"However, you should be aware of how deep fear and resentment run. The mistrust born from that cannot be ignored, right? The vast majority of people are neither brave nor strong. That is why they betray each other."

"Of course, I'm not speaking about blind trust. We must not avert our eyes from reality. But we should be aware that betrayal is not the end. Even if you're betrayed, if you keep believing something in the other might change. You may regard us as naïve idealists, but we want to believe. That said, it's true that our power alone cannot do much. We're still in the learning stages. That's why we hoped you could lend us your strength and wisdom... in order to turn that ideal into reality. Because will alone is not enough, and neither is strength alone." Seren looked straight at the Chairman.

The three youths came out of their hiding place and started shooting, dispatching all the surprised soldiers in an instant. The blue-haired one demonstrated his dual-wielding. The girl howled as she landed in the middle of an enemy group, fired, avoided the bullets, and slashed. And among the people they shot down, there were also two pilots in red suits. The last guy, more attentive, warned Auel of the enemies above him. The boy with blue hair shot behind him, upward, and without even looking, effectively killed the two soldiers. Auel Neider was particularly skilled with firearms. The older teen threw a hand grenade, finishing what remained of the opposition. Then they discarded their weapons, and each jumped onto a machine and hopped down into the cockpit. They activated their units. Sting Oakley asked his comrades how it was on their side. They were all good too. The information had been accurate.

"Starting quantum catalysis, power flow satisfactory."

"All armor active, all weapons accessible."

"System operating on - combat status -."

The three machines rose. The cables disconnected. The boys were grinning. They finished reprogramming the OS of their mobile suits and the phase shift armor activated. However, a soldier had survived. He raised himself and slammed his fist on the alarm button as the stolen units headed out. The warning siren rang in the base, shocking everyone. It came from hangar six! Beams blasted the door of the said hangar from the inside... as well as the GINNs standing before the opposite hangar, and a number of cars... and people. Four soldiers protected the Chairman when the wind and smoke reached them. Athrun and Seren pushed Cagalli behind a vehicle and covered her.

"Chaos! Gaia! Abyss!" A mechanic exclaimed, stunned, while everyone else was scurrying around.

"First, destroy the hangars! Or mobile suits will come out!" The leader of the thieves ordered. Auel told Stella to go left. They separated. The black ZGMF-88S Gaia gundam piloted by Stella transformed into a mobile armor very similar to the four-legged BuCUE. It clearly specialized in ground combat and was made to perform on difficult and irregular terrain. Its custom high energy beam rifle, normally stored on the skirt, had moved to the flank of the 'animal' and was firing away. Auel's blue ZGMF-X31S Abyss used the M68 dual cannons located on the lower end of the shoulder-mounted binders. Given the long stream-lined shape of these binders, that MS could certainly transform into a MA designed for underwater combat. The green ZGMF-X24S Chaos was sniping enemies with his own custom rifle. Pilots hurried into their units to face those three new models that had been taken over.

Durandal, Cagalli and their followers stood up. The Chairman was shocked. But what had caught the two girls' attention was 'new models'. Then, amidst the smoke and knocked vehicles, they saw the Abyss shooting into a hangar with its chest-mounted "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon. That was... a gundam! The Chaos bombed more buildings with the "Firefly" guided missiles from his mobile weapon pods. Lunamaria and Rey dashed to the hangar where their ZAKUs were kept but stopped and got down when a missile hit the GINN at the entrance and the blast knocked back the units inside and buried them under the debris. Rey, who had covered his female comrade, was first to sit up and glare at the wrecked hangar. The Chairman ordered one of his soldiers to take the princess to a shelter. The military man placed a hand on her shoulder and asked the Orb party to follow him. However, Cagalli was still absorbed by the gundams and her friends had to grab her and pull her away. Seren understood her feelings but her topmost priority was to put her sister and head of state to safety.

"We've gotta stop them no matter what! Contact the Minerva and ask for their assistance!" The Chairman commanded. The female captain of the Minerva - the new model battleship that was to be launched at the ceremony - put down the phone and urgently asked her vice-captain, Arthur Trine, about that guy's whereabouts.

As they were escaping, the three Orb envoys and their escort stumbled upon the Chaos that stabbed a GINN. As it fell down, the teens rushed into a hangar and were safe from the explosion. However, their guard had reacted a second too late and was killed in the blast as he tried to reach the other side. Athrun, Seren and Cagalli took advantage of ZAFT's counterattack to run in another direction, but this time, they were blocked by the Gaia. The Coordinators looked up and saw a DINN firing at it. They hid and crouched down behind a vehicle as beams hit a building near them and debris crashed down dangerously close. Seren was hugging and covering her sibling; and Athrun was protecting them both. They cursed. At this rate, they were going to get killed by an explosion or crushed by rubble, caught in the crossfire as they were!

"Why? Why is this happening?" Cagalli lamented. Even though they were desperately trying to preserve the fragile peace they had fought so hard to obtain... why was something like this happening?! Her dark-haired sister gritted her teeth and squeezed her tighter. Another explosion destroyed a wall and a green ZAKU fell down on its back nearby.

"Athrun, you're alright?" Seren asked. He reassured her. They stood up. The Gaia, back in MS mode, dispatched two ZAFT machines and fired at every hangar as it walked down the lane. The Orb leader watched on, entranced. Seren looked around for a path to take, or possible help or new danger, or anything that could let them escape from their predicament. Athrun called her. They would use the fallen ZAKU! In the Minerva, a boy in a red pilot suit climbed into the YFX-M56S Core Splendor.

"Sword Module, selected. Opening Silhouette hangar two. Silhouette Flyer, standby for take off. Platform setup complete. Central catapult online. Opening airtight shutters. Emergency crew, standby for take off plan. Raise central catapult to launch position. Core Splendor, all systems, online." A girl's voice echoed as the boy activated his module. The Core Splendor launched, followed by the Silhouette Flyer, the Chest Flyer, and the Leg Flyer.

The two Coordinators from Orb helped their Chief Representative climb the mobile suit and they jumped down into the cockpit. Athrun took the pilot seat and activated the machine. He wasn't about to let them die in a place like this! The girls huddled in the cramped place around the seat. And again, Seren was covering and tightly holding onto Cagalli so her precious sister and leader wouldn't be tossed around and get hurt due to the ZAKU's movements. The giant rose amidst the smoke and flames... and was spotted by the Gaia. The Orb civilians gasped when they saw it turn to them. The black machine aimed and fired. Athrun dodged, surprising Stella. The **Z** AFT **A** rmed **K** eeper of **U** nity rammed into the enemy with its spiked shoulder shield, knocking it away and forcing it to let go of its rifle. The Gaia took its beam saber and lunged. Zala seized the beam tomahawk stored inside the shield and parried, but was knocked back. He jumped back, evading the following slashes. However, the Chaos landed behind and charged. They were in a pincer attack!

The Chaos severed the ZAKU Warrior's left arm but it was attacked from behind by the Core Splendor. The module transformed into docking mode and in mid-air, affixed itself to the Leg Flyer, the Chest Flyer, and the Sword Flyer. They combined into the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. The Core Splendor was actually the cockpit of that suit, although it could also serve as an escape system or a support fighter with its two nose-mounted machine guns and wing-mounted missiles (that would detach and return to the Minerva during docking operations with other modules). The Phase Shift activated. The Impulse's shoulders, cockpit, and calves turned red. The pilot, Shinn Asuka, took out his two back-stored "Excalibur" Anti-ship laser swords and swung down at the Chaos that avoided. Then he combined the two swords at the hilts and twirled the long sword above his head before taking his battle stance. Watching that battle on a monitor from a vehicle, Chairman Durandal smirked at the arrival of the Impulse.

"Why did you do that? Do you guys wanna start another war?!" Shinn yelled out angrily as he attacked.

 _"Power is necessary because there will always be conflict."_ Despite their best efforts to protect this peace, they were still attacked... there were people who wished for war... and surely, there will still be in the future... that was why power was necessary... like that gundam that had saved them... The three Orb youths were made painfully aware of that fact. But... had those new gundams not been there, there would have been nothing to steal, and probably, those things wouldn't have happened... A battleship of a new model... new model mobile suits stolen by an enemy that rampaged inside the colony... her being forced into a mobile suit so she wouldn't be killed, Cagalli's and Athrun's presence... and now that mobile suit that reminded her so much of the Strike... That situation was so disturbingly familiar it would make Ledford laugh if it didn't make her sick already. Couldn't people learn from their mistakes?

"Now that's really a bad joke." A bitter, cynical smile appeared on Seren's lips.

* * *

 _Unaware of its value, we were constantly living in a peaceful world that somebody else had won for us. Now that it's our turn, we are grateful for even one more day of peace. But memories of conflict stirred up the sorrow flickering in the distance. Wars brought forth untold sorrow and regrets, and at times, transformed the souls of those left behind into a hell fire of carnage. Their fates, which ought to have been meager, warped._


	2. Sparks

**Phase-02: Sparks**

Shinn roared, charged and slashed. Stella evaded the first strike but was knocked away by the second. She responded with her pair of head-mounted MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns (only usable in MS mode) and the boy with his rifle. She dodged again and landed. She received Sting's support. Both thieves were very confused. There should have been only three new model gundams! They had no data on that thing! The Gaia turned into a mobile armor and charged. Unfazed, Shinn separated his "Excalibur" swords and lunged too. Shocked, Stella nonetheless evaded and shot his back with the beam assault cannons. However, they only hit the Impulse's shield and Asuka retaliated, throwing one of his swords that twirled and knocked his enemy back. The Gaia landed.

"Shinn! Your orders are to capture them! You do understand that, right?!" Arthur Trine reminded him. "Those belong to us!"

"I know that! I don't know if I can take them though! How did it come to this in the first place?! How could we let the enemy steal them so easily?!" The boy retorted as he clashed beam sabers with the Gaia.

"This isn't the time to be chatting about such things! This isn't practice! Concentrate on the battle!" Captain Gladys scolded him before calling the one in charge of enemy detection outside the colony. "If they're here on a capture mission, there should be a carrier waiting outside. See anything?"

"I don't need Gladys to tell me! I know! Tell her not to interfere with issues under my control!" Said officer in charge barked petulantly in the control room of the spaceport. They hadn't detected anything. It hadn't occurred to anyone yet that the enemy carrier was using the illegal Mirage Colloid system, and that this enemy was actually terrifyingly close. The crew inside the enemy carrier was wearing the Earth Alliance uniforms, and the commander was a Captain dressed in a dark gray uniform. The upper half of his face was concealed by a dark gray helmet with red stripes from which wavy blonde hair was cascading down to his shoulder blades. He looked at the time. Two GAT-01A2R Slaughter Daggers were stealthily approaching the port entrance equipped with a shield and bazooka. The countdown on the wristwatch of the Earth Alliance commander reached zero.

"Okay, let's go! Inconspicuously though." He smiled.

"Aim Gottfrieds one and two! Load missile launchers 1 through 8 with Korinthos!" The CIC officer ordered. The image of the ship appeared on the screen of the one responsible for the weapons. Its front part was very similar to the Archangel. A corner of the screen read: GIRTY LUE O.M.N.I. Enforcer. Another person ordered the Izawa unit and Harada unit to proceed to the catapult.

"Main cannons, target the portside of the Nazca-class. Disengage Mirage Colloid upon firing. Engines to maximum." The blonde leader ordered. "Now, things are finally gonna get more interesting, gentlemen."

"Gottfrieds, fire!" The ship captain Ian Lee yelled. The Girty Lue fired almost at point blank range and the ZAFT vessel exploded, shocking the crew of the nearby ships. The Mirage Colloid was deactivated and the Girty Lue advanced at maximum propulsion, firing away. That stealth space battleship was armed with 6 Gottfrieds, 16 Igelstellung, and 38 missile launchers and was equipped with 4 catapults.

"The Hershel has been hit! Missiles approaching Fourrier! 18 of them! Unidentified vessel located! One vessel, location Orange 25, Mark 8, Bravo! Distance 2300!" A soldier reported in the control room. A few Black Coat officers were stunned. They instantly guessed that Mirage Colloid had been employed. It was the only way an enemy could sneak so close without being detected. They thought about an attack from the Earth Alliance but no match was found in the heat pattern library. The identity of the enemy was completely unknown! They ordered the start of the counterattack, to send out the ships and mobile suits. A second Nazca-class was bombed, a third approached the unknown vessel and was at a distance of 1900.

"Turn 20 immediately after launching the mobile suits! Main cannons target Indigo, Nazca-class! Don't get hit by their gunfire." The Captain instructed. Izana and Harada sortied in their Strike Gundam **I** ntegrated **W** eapons **S** triker **P** ack. They shot the Nazca-class with their 105mm cannons but were soon attacked by GINNs, GuAIZs, and CGUEs. In the harbor, a Laurassia-class was slowly leaving. Just outside, behind a corner, the Slaughter Daggers nodded at each other, flew inside and shot the bridge, the engines... Deviated by the impacts and explosions, the ship crashed into the control room. The Slaughter Daggers continued their devastation and destroyed all the ships in the port. Everyone in the colony felt the tremor.

"Athrun, that's..." Seren began dreadfully. She had recognized those sounds and sensations for having once felt them two years ago.

"We're being attacked from the outside. The harbor?" He confirmed her fears. At this time, Cagalli had already been shoved in an emergency barge so she didn't see anything. But Athrun, who had caused those explosions at Heliopolis, and Seren who had then fought him... They had seen the collapse of Heliopolis... and partly caused it... And their chests tightened painfully at this memory... but in the same time, it filled them with determination.

"We can't let that happen again!" The brown-haired girl exclaimed with such a strong sense of urgency, like she was being consumed by a fever. Meantime, Shinn had trouble faring with the irregular movements of the Gaia that would bounce off the buildings to attack from many angles. It was completely different from training. DINNs came to help but they were done in by the Abyss.

"Sting! That's our cue!" Auel called. Sting was already aware of that. Those explosions meant their ride had come and they should hurry back. "We're late. The bus will leave without us." He insisted, which annoyed his leader. "And what is that thing? We were told there were only three new models! So what do we do?! It's not in our plans! That Neo... he messed up..." He complained again.

"But we can't exactly ignore it! It'll be a pain if it decides to come after us!" Oakley pointed out and shot a CGUE aiming at him from behind.

"Thinking of bringing its head along as a gift? Isn't that the sort of thing lame people do?" Auel laughed, a bloodthirsty light in his eyes, and charged too despite his words. Stella disengaged at Sting's word. Shinn turned to see the Chaos charging at him but it suddenly jumped up and the Abyss behind it fired its "Callidus" cannon. The Impulse managed to step away just in time but was almost kicked down by the green unit. Asuka jumped back and the ZGMF-X24S fired his rifle at him. He shielded himself but was attacked from behind by the Gaia. He ducked to avoid the first slash but was knocked back by the second strike. It was three on one! Noticing that machine's predicament, the three Orb civilians decided to go to his aid. Seren apologized to Cagalli and held her tighter, keeping her secured. She knew they should be getting away, prioritizing her safety... but to let such things happen right before her eyes... and Athrun, from his actions, was of the same opinion. He told them to hold on. The Impulse fell on his back. Shinn gasped as he saw the ZGMF-X31S Abyss about to finish him with its beam lance, but suddenly, the GINN he had previously saved rammed into the Abyss and threw its beam tomahawk that embedded itself in the Gaia's shield. Furious, Auel fired his "Callidus" multi-phase cannon. The beam ricocheted against the GINN's shield that was knocked away. The impact hurled the already damaged machine into a ruined wall. The violence of the movements and collision tossed the girls in the cockpit. Suddenly Athrun heard Cagalli cry Seren's name, and a second later, his lover fell in his arms, unconscious. Because she had protected Cagalli, she had not been able to protect herself, and her head had violently hit the cockpit.

"Seren! Seren!" He called her anxiously before freezing, his eyes wide, when he felt a warm and thick liquid on his hand. He looked in horror. It was blood. Her head was bleeding! The Chief Representative snapped him back to reality. The Abyss was attacking again. The GINN jumped away. They received reinforcements. DINNs were firing beams and missiles at the stolen units from the sky. Auel cursed and retaliated with the MA-X223E 3-barrel Beam Cannons located on the underside of the binders.

"I won't let you have things your way!" The Impulse charged and slashed but the blue machine leapt away and Shin had to defend against the Gaia's MA-M941 "Vajra" beam saber.

Lunamaria was standing on her fallen red ZAKU Warrior and ordering the mechanics to clean the debris covering the cockpit and open it just enough so that she could get in. Others were doing the same on Rey's white ZAKU Phantom. A moment later, one of the staff called him. The boy hurried on his unit and jumped inside. The machinist warned him that they didn't know what damage it could have sustained inside so he shouldn't expect it to operate normally. If there was a problem, he must retreat immediately. Rey nodded and activated his unit that sat up. He told Lunamaria to move over. The humans jumped down and he freed the red machine. Happy, the girl ran back to it.

Surrounded by officers in purple coats, the extremely irritated Chairman was walking through a hastily made camp. Who was in charge of things here?! What about those three machines?! Nobody could explain anything to him. They heard a little girl in tears calling her daddy. A man was complaining to soldiers demanding to know why they couldn't go to the harbor. There was another explosion close by. The guards protected their leader. Another officer came and enjoined the Chairman to hurry to the shelter. This area was still dangerous. Poisonous gases had been released. But of course Durandal refused. How could he do that when he still didn't have a good grasp of the situation?! However, his subordinates insisted that he be in a safe place... at least the Minerva... He glanced back at the ship and reluctantly agreed.

Outside, the Girty Lue and its Daggers destroyed another Nazca-class before targeting the next one. The blonde Captain looked at the time. Those three were late. In the colony, the battle had moved to the sky and the Impulse was facing the Chaos when the Gaia tried to slash him from behind. Shinn avoided it and flew away. Stella and Sting cursed that new model. Why wasn't he falling?!

"How could something like this be allowed to happen?!" Asuka hurled one of his beam saber like a boomerang that knocked the Gaia away. Neider fired his 3-barrel beam cannons. Shinn blocked one beam but the five others went on and hit the troops on the ground, destroying three allied units. That weapon of the Abyss was truly very effective against multiple targets. The elite ZAFT soldier gaped as he looked back at those he couldn't save before turning to glare at the ZGMF-X31S. Before the blue unit could shoot again, it was hit by the attacks of two ZAKUs, Lunamaria's and Rey's.

"How dare you do that to us!" Hawke raged.

"Sting! There's no end to this! And my machine's running out of power!" Auel yelled.

"We'll retreat!" Oakley ordered, defending against the ZAKU Phantom's fire. "Stella! Can you shake him off?!"

"I'll destroy him in no time!" Stella fired the MA-81A Beam Assault cannons of her backpack. "This can't be. I... I..." She charged the Impulse. Their beam sabers clashed. Sting insisted they had to retreat but she no longer cared. The frustration was making her disregard all reason. "I can't give in to this guy!"

"Then you just die here!" The pilot of the Abyss said harshly, making her freeze. Sting angrily yelled his name. "I'll give Neo a message on your behalf... that you said 'goodbye'!" The blue-haired boy continued cruelly. Stella, gasping for breath, overcome by fear, had totally stopped moving. When she heard words like 'die' or 'death', her already fragile and unstable mind would always experience a block. Shinn had no clue what had happened to the Gaia but attacked nonetheless. The Chaos parried the projectile and shot at him. Sting got angry at Auel for speaking that word now. Loussier had started trembling, stammering and holding herself. "She wouldn't stop! I had no choice!" Neider justified himself, although he didn't seem to care much.

"Shut up you fool! That was uncalled for!" Sting rebuked him. She would have listened if he had just insisted a bit more! Now was not the time to have a mental breakdown! They needed her to keep her presence of mind! She screamed and fled to the sky. The boys followed.

"See? We got the result we wanted, right?" Auel smirked, covering their retreat by firing the M68 dual cannons mounted on the binders. The three ZAFT soldiers went after them but Lunamaria was forced to abandon when a small explosion occurred in her ZAKU's propulsion system.

Athrun landed his ZAKU next to a camp where a number of soldiers were carrying the wounded while others were taking measures to prevent the fire from spreading to the ammunition supplies. The movement caused Seren to regain consciousness in Athrun's arms. They had moved her here as to not burden Cagalli. They heard her groan and anxiously asked how she was feeling. Seren held her head and reassured them, keeping quiet about the throbbing pain, like her skull was threatening to explode under the pressure. In that case it was probably good she was still bleeding a bit.

"Sorry... I just..." Athrun began, contrite.

"It's fine. I would have done the same. But we should apologize to Cagalli. Even though your safety should be our first and foremost priority, we..." The brown-haired girl apologized yet again, but the Orb leader assured them it was okay and she understood. They looked around. There were mobile suits standing guard. The boy zoomed on a jeep. It was taking the president away... towards that new model battleship.

"We'll find a safe place to disembark right away." The young man told them and made the ZAKU walk towards the ship. On the way they looked at the damage. There was nothing but ruins.

Outside the colony, the Girty Lue destroyed one more Nazca-class but three GuAIZs were approaching them from portside rear.

"Fire anti-beam depth charges! And in the same time, accelerate by 20% for ten seconds! Load Sledgehammers into tubes 1 through 4! Call back our mobile suits!" The captain ordered. The blonde, dark-clothed officer asked if those three had returned and received a negative answer. The captain wondered whether those three had failed. The harbor might have crushed but this whole colony was still a weapons factory. The longer they remained, the greater the disadvantage.

"I know that. But if they were likely to fail, I wouldn't have allowed them to take part in this mission." The superior spoke confidently as he stood up and another Dagger blew up. "I'll go out and buy us some time. Take command of the ship."

"Yes! Hangar deck, the Exus is launching! Get ready!"

The Chaos detached its weapon pods. The Abyss stepped before him and fired his "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon and "Balanea Kai" beam cannons at the Impulse and ZAKU Phantom. They both avoided but then the weapon pod shot them from behind. Shinn was in the same time impressed and annoyed. Those guys were incredible, operating so well machines they had just stolen!

"If they escape that's it! We've gotta stop them from getting away!" Rei firmly reminded his friend.

"I know that! But..." It was easier said than done!

On the bridge of the Minerva a communication operator confirmed the impossibility to contact the control room. The one on the other side, a young 16-year old girl with red hair in pig tails and indigo eyes reported that gasses had been released from within the factory and a level 4 evacuation warning had been issued for all districts from Espace to Ronal. The vice-captain standing next to her started panicking. This wasn't good... if those stolen mobile suits ended up getting away...

"We won't allow that to happen!" Gladys-kanchou asserted strongly as one of the ship's hatch opened and Lunamaria's damaged ZAKU approached, smoke billowing out of its back, and landed inside. Chairman Durandal, flanked by two officers, walked up the gangway to the Minerva. "In any case, I wonder what unit they belong to... to have executed such a daring plan..."

The mobile armor TS-MA4F Exus, customized into a magenta color, left the Girty Lue. Based on the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero, its vastly improved weaponry and performance allowed it to fight on par with ZAFT's new ZAKU series, although it was still only usable in space. The body of the unit was equipped with a small rapid-firing GAU-M2S 38.5mm Machine Gun, a M54 "Archer" Quadruple Missile Launcher, and the MAU-M3 twin Linear Gun. Those linear guns were much like railguns, they could swivel up and down, and even rotate left or right since they were mounted on a movable turret. And then the Exus had four M16M-D4 Gunbarrels that were remotely controlled via wiring. Each pod featured a pair of GAU-868L2 Twin Beam Gun that could easily damage phase-shift armored units, as well as a DE-RXM91C Field Edge "Horned Moon" beam blade for close combat. Although they could only be employed by pilots with high spatial awareness, those gunbarrels were highly effective when battling many enemies at once, or provide barrages or multi-directional flanking. The EA commander proved exceedingly skilled at operating those weapons, showing the reflexes and experience of a seasoned pilot, and was able to dispatch the enemies with disconcerting ease. As he approached the wall of the colony, Rey sensed a presence, wondering what it was.

The Chairman and his two aides entered the bridge of the Minerva, surprising the ship captain, and everyone. He demanded to know about the situation. Stella screamed in fright and shot the colony wall with all her weapons, to no effect. Shinn and, dodging the beams of the Chaos' gunbarrels, hurled his "Flash Edge" beam boomerangs at the Gaia but they were destroyed when the Abyss shot his two 3-barrel beam cannons.

"Minerva! Send the Force Silhouette!" Asuka 'requested'.

"I approve. Send it out." The captain granted. She turned to the chairman. "There's no longer any reason to keep it a secret, is there?"

"No." He replied resignedly. Three machines had already been stolen, the other secret X56S Impulse had already made a grand entrance and revealed its feature as a combinable unit... With so little left to unveil, might as well use it now and increase the chances to reclaim those three. The X24S Chaos launched missiles at the Impulse that shot them down with to its chest-mounted CIWS guns while Rey fired at the Abyss with the beam assault rifle.

"Commencing launch sequence for Force Silhouette. All systems go." Female communication operator Meyrin Hawke, younger sister of pilot Lunamaria Hawke, supervisor of the Minerva's mobile suits, responsible for the tactical coordination and the complex launching procedures began. "Setting Silhouette Flyer on platform. Central catapult, online. Emergency crew, please standby." She continued with a clear voice. The hatch opened, the engines of the flyer started, and the remotely guided unit took off.

The white ZAKU Phantom's beam tomahawk was blocked by the Abyss' beam lance. The blue machine kicked the ZAFT MS away and fired at it. Rey gritted his teeth. While her comrades covered her, Stella kept shooting her beam weapons at the same spot of the colony wall, trying to open a hole and escape. She lacked the firepower but given enough time, there was no doubt she could do it. Shinn cursed and tried to interfere but Sting got in his way again and the gunbarrels aimed at him from multiple angles. The Chaos in MA mode charged and the MA-XM434 Beam Claws cut the "Excalibur" anti-ship laser sword, the impact even knocked it off the Impulse's hand. Asuka shielded himself from the enemy beams. Rey came to his help. The Force Silhouette arrived. The ZAKU dodged the X31S' attack. Shinn detached his current backpack. The Silhouette Flyer disconnected from the Force Silhouette that fixed itself onto the back of the Impulse.

Seren, whose attention was all on the fight that she was watching through the ZAKU's zoom felt her heart tighten painfully when she saw that gundam's new appearance... that blue and red cockpit, those black and red wings, that shield... wasn't that gundam the spitting image of the Aile Strike?! When she recalled what had happened to Heliopolis because of the Strike... and the Blast... she couldn't help but be filled with dread. Was this colony going to suffer the same fate? Were those stolen machines going to escape? What about the pursuit? Was another war going to start?

Auel and Sting were shocked too. That guy could change his equipment in midair?! Oakley shot at him with his rifle but the Force Impulse avoided and slashed, though the Chaos dodged. Shinn was targeted by the Abyss' fire but instead of evading, he charged straight at the blue machine, shield in front, and rammed into it before going to the Gaia. The blonde pilot gasped in fright and kept flying backwards. While Asuka was busy, it was the X31S - after dodging the ZAKU Phantom - that next tried opening a hole with all its beam weapons... and failed.

"Stop it! Go away!" Stella cried in fear and despair, shaking her head, shutting her tear-filled eyes, blindly shooting towards the X56S.

"Fall!" Shinn roared. However, he was stopped in his tracks when the Chaos fired all its weapons in his direction from behind. However, they didn't hit him but the wall of the colony... and successfully managed to blast a hole to the outside. The two ZAFT pilots gasped as the air gushed out into the emptiness of space. The three stolen mobile suits rushed through it. Shinn and Rey resisted the pull of the vacuum effect but soon the operator of the Impulse cursed and decided to go out after the thieves, against his comrade's advice. And as he couldn't leave his reckless friend alone, Rey followed too... to Arthur Trine's damn.

"Captain! They're heading out on their own! The enemy vessel is still outside!" He complained. And to make matters worst, Meyrin informed them that the Impulse's power was getting critically low, 300 left at most. The deputy officer couldn't believe it.

"We can't afford to lose the Impulse as well. Launch the Minerva!" Talia Gladys stood up. Her subordinates stared at her incredulously at such an extreme measure.

"I'm counting on you, Talia." The Chairman averted his eyes in guilt and gave his approval, knowing the stakes better than anyone. But calling her by her first name and without title or honorifics... they seemed to be quite close... Athrun's damaged ZAKU landed in the hangar of the Minerva. Lunamaria had come down and was speaking with Yolan. Everyone stared at it. Why had they come all the way here? It hadn't been planned. And they were even more surprised when those three civilians came down.

Standing again and walking had made Seren light-headed due to the blood rush. Her lover and sister were at her sides, one hand on her back and another on her arms. But then they heard a girl telling them not to move and raised their eyes to see her aiming a gun at them. She had short red-violet hair and a red coat. Seren's face grew hard as she put Cagalli behind her. Injured or not, it was her duty and heartfelt will to guard her younger sibling who was also the leader of their nation. Athrun stood protectively in front of the two women.

"Commencing Minerva launch sequence. This ship is now switching over to combat status." Trine declared.

"Gunnery crew, prepare for FCS contact. Set projectile configuration to grade one." Meyrin ordered.

"Mr. Chairman, please prepare to disembark!" Gladys requested.

"Talia, under these circumstances, I can't exactly stay behind and wait for a report. I have the authority, but also the duty. I will go with you. Please permit it." Durandal insisted and she reluctantly agreed.

"This ship is about to take off. All hands, please proceed to your stations. I repeat. This ship is about to take off."

"Don't move. Who are you people? You're not soldiers, are you? Why were you in that machine?" Lunamaria interrogated them while holding them at gunpoint. She and the other soldiers were glaring at them with eyes full of suspicion. Cagalli stuttered so Seren stood before her, strong and steadfast. All the cables and props were removed and reeled back, freeing the vessel.

"Lower your rifles. This is Miss Cagalli Yula Athha, Chief Representative of the Orb Union." Seren commanded.

"And this is Miss Seren Elvira Ledford, Ambassadress of the Orb Union and Representative Athha's attendant." Athrun introduced them. "I am her escort, Alex Dino. We got caught up in the commotion while in a meeting with him and were separated. Unable to escape, we had no choice but to borrow the machine to defend ourselves."

"We wish to speak to Chairman Durandal. We saw him board this ship. That is why we came here." Ledford solicited.

"Orb's Athha... and Ledford..." Lunamaria repeated their names in disbelief.

"The ambassadress has been injured and needs medical attention. I would like you to contact the Chairman." 'Alex' insisted.

Shinn was looking around for the three who had escaped, but didn't find the slightest trace. He swore in frustration. He received a communication from Rey who ordered him to retreat for now as he was being too reckless. They were completely in the dark. Searching blindly was pointless. They flew away. They had not noticed the Exus clinging to the colony like a cicada to a tree. But the EA commander piloting it had seen them. Now he understood why those three had been so late. Having failed to uncover any information about that thing and its existence was a mistake on his part. The Gaia, Chaos, and Abyss boarded the Girty Lue.

"I'm not dead... I'm alright..." Stella stammering, trembling and holding herself, as if to confirm she was indeed alive, here, in this world. "I'm alright... Stella is alright... right...?"

"We have a message from Captain Roanoke. The message says to advance the Girty Lue to Blue 18, Mark 3, Alpha." A man on the bridge of the Earth Alliance ship reported. And the Exus started moving. Again, Rey sensed something.

"Message for all hands at system control. As of this moment, LHM-BB01 Minerva's classification code has been validated. The Minerva is currently going through its emergency launch sequence. A55M6 warning alarm activated. All dock damage control teams, remain on standby. Teams two and five, stay alert for any unanticipated damage to the ship's frame. Gate control, online. Minerva, connecting to descent lift. Monitor B team, observe depressurization phase." A male voice announced as the ship slowly sank down a shaft. As Lunamaria was leading the civilians down a hallway (with soldiers ready to shoot them from behind if they made any suspicious move) Cagalli asked if this vessel was evacuating the colony and if the damage to the PLANT was that horrendous.

"At the very least, I don't think it'll be destroyed. I guess those thieves made a hole in order to escape. That must be the biggest damage. But measures should be taken for the protection of the people. It won't be like Heliopolis. This is part of the PLANTs homeland, and an armory, not some civilian asteroid far from the main land. Now that they have accomplished their objective, staying too long would be dangerous. I believe we can safely assume the fighting has completely left the colony and been taken outside." Seren replied reassuringly. "However, what worries me was that they were clearly on a capture mission, and must have a carrier waiting outside, and obviously, that carrier was NOT detected despite its closeness... the only explanation I can think of is Mirage Colloid... What more... they so easily operated ZAFT-manufactured units, new models at that... are they space pirates? Or Coordinators from an extremist faction dissatisfied with the current government? Or children altered by Blue Cosmos in order to have abilities on par with Coordinators? This is no joke! What could they be thinking?! What do they want?! We can't have another war-owowow!" The girl ranted, clearly lost in her own thoughts, not even realizing that she was voicing them aloud... and growing more enraged until she held her head in pain and hunched her back.

"Calm down, don't let the blood rush to your head." Alex chided her and wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders to support her... even though he was thinking no less. Seren gritted her teeth. About those people's identity or aim... she had no idea. And if they managed to escape, what about the pursuit? Was this ship going to do it? She couldn't do anything... and if she thought about it... that was not her place either. That was no longer her role. That was entirely up to ZAFT. All she could, and should do, was trust them. But she was simply scared, terrified... Given her current position, she was painfully aware that the world was on a tightrope, and it was impossible to tell what could tip the balance and trigger another war.

"Launch gate depressurization complete. We're ready to go anytime." The deputy captain informed.

"Start engines. The Minerva is taking off. Condition red." Talia instructed.

"Condition Red announced. Condition Red announced. Pilots are to gather at the briefing room at once." Meyrin's voice echoed through the vessel.

"Is this ship going into battle?!" Alex was shocked.

"Seren, Athrun!" Athha exclaimed.

"Cagalli!" Seren admonished her in a low voice when Athrun gasped and the female Red Coat turned to them and repeated the name... 'Athrun'... The blonde girl gasped when she realized her blunder. Strangely, Chacha chose this moment to come out of Ledford's clothes and innocently climb onto her head. Sometimes you wondered whether that cute robotic flying squirrel was actually able to read moods. Seren sighed and stood between the troubled Athrun and that elite pilot's inquisitive gaze.

Roanoke-taisa detached the gunbarrels and shot at the Impulse from multiple angles in a surprise attack, though Asuka managed to avoid it.

"Now, I think I'll have that machine as well." The EA officer claimed as he veered to strike again. Rey screamed his friend's name as he rushed to help, but then he noticed that unknown vessel behind him... the enemy vessel!

A hatch opened at the base of the PLANT. Durandal closed his eyes and smiled as the Minerva was dropped into space and sailed on.

* * *

 _The past speaks to us even now. Violence draws infinitely close and makes us wonder... Is it peace or war that people truly wish for?_ _Why won't this unwanted struggle end? We seem to hear the familiar and sinister rumbling of the unseen wheel, and 'unrest' stirs up our anxiety. How long will this last? Can the peace we fought so hard to establish still be protected? Just where are we headed to?_

* * *

 **Author's note: hmm... looks like a few regulars have returned. Welcome back aboard. And welcome to the first flyers. Thank you very much for having chosen this fanfiction. However, as this is a battleship, and not a luxury cruise ship, I'll have to ask you to bear with future inconveniences because writing... is a battle. And as your unreliable captain, I'll be counting on your support and be grateful for even a single gesture.**


	3. Pursuit

**Phase-03: Pursuit**

Shinn was having a difficult time dealing with the enemy's multi-angled attacks. Even though it was only one mobile armor, the pilot was so skilled and proficient at using the gunbarrels that fighting him was even more arduous than fighting those three stolen machines. However, Rey, whose presence was sensed by the MA operator, quickly arrived to shield his comrade from a beam.

"What are you doing?! If you fly absent-mindedly, you're no better than a target! This enemy's not like the others!" The blonde teen rebuked the Impulse's pilot.

 _What? What is this?_ Roanoke wondered. What had been this strange and yet familiar feeling he had had when that white ZAKU had approached? He targeted the newcomer who maneuvered and shot down one of his weapons pod.

"No air leaks. FCS contact. Minerva, all stations satisfactory." Trine reported. The captain ordered them to hurry and find the enemy location and asked them about the Impulse and ZAKU.

"One unidentified ship at Indigo 53, Mark 22, Bravo. Distance 150." Burt Heim, the other communication operator mainly responsible for enemy detection, informed. Gilbert Durandal inferred it must be the mother ship.

"Log the vessel in the database. From now on, we'll refer to it as Bogey One." The captain instructed. Meyrin had located the Impulse and ZAKU at 157, Mark 80, Alpha. They appeared to be involved in a battle! And she couldn't contact them due to the heavy radio interference. There was only one enemy... a mobile armor!

Rey was doing quite well and had yet to take a hit from the Exus' twin beam guns and beam blades, which annoyed the EA commander. Asuka took out his beam saber and flew over but he was kept at bay by two gunbarrels. One shot even grazed his unit's left ankle.

"We'll attack Bogey One!" Gladys declared. "Lower the bridge, course, Indigo, Delta, accelerate 20%, prepare to fire signal flares and anti-beam depth charges!" The upper section of the bridge descended into the dark and more heavily protected combat center. "Arthur, what are you doing?!" She scolded her second-in-command who still hadn't moved. He apologized and hurried down to his post where he sat down.

"Load launcher eight, number 1 through 4 with Neidhardt! Activate "Tristan" 1 and 2, activate "Isolde"! Target Bogey One!" Arthur yelled his instructions. The two XM47 "Tristan" dual beam cannons mounted above the two standard linear catapults allowed them to cover the launching of mobile suits. The powerful M10 "Isolde" 42cm triple cannon, rose from its hidden position under a shutter in front of the Impulse catapult. The Chairman wanted to know why they were not going to rescue the mobile suits, wasn't it their priority? Talia explained that was exactly why they were attacking the mother ship. In this situation, the quickest way to save them was to push the enemy away.

"Heat source approaching! Possibly a battleship! Classification unknown! Red 53, Mark 80, Delta!" A man reported on the bridge of the Girty Lue. The image of the Minerva appeared on their monitor.

"Must be that new model of theirs." Captain Ian Lee deduced. "15 to starboard, accelerate 30%! Activate Igelstellungs! Where's the Exus?"

The Exus was still fighting Za Burrel, and they seemed to be quite well matched... until Rey shot another gunbarrel and the EA pilot detected the arrival of that new vessel. He instantly grasped the situation... 'try to take too much and you can lose everything'... and acted in consequence. He went back. The Minerva shot the retreat signal flare. Shinn was against it (even though he was sweating and breathing hard)... but as composed as ever, Rey pointed out it was an order.

"Neidhardt, fire!" Trine shouted, and the space missiles zoomed towards Bogey One that did an evasive maneuver and fired the underside CIWS guns Igelstellung. They detonated the four missiles but the last one exploded all too close and the Girty Lue rocked, scaring Stella who was still weeping and holding herself. The two boys didn't look well either but it was different... like the fuel that drove them was gone and they were running on fumes right before completely shutting down. Gladys ordered to aim at the engines. The second wave of missiles was also shot down. The very second Roanoke half landed half crashed in the Girty Lue's hangar, he yelled at Lee to withdraw. The vessel accelerated. The retreat was reported in the Minerva, direction Yellow 71, Alpha. As the Impulse and ZAKU were returning, the captain told Meyrin to make them hurry. The ship was going to follow and crush Bogey One, course heading Yellow, Alpha.

Seren was sitting on a stool as a nurse was bandaging her head. She was petting Chacha on her lap but from her deep frown, her mind was definitely elsewhere; though when she noticed Athrun and Cagalli worriedly gazing at her, she put on a reassuring smile. And then she spotted the female pilot staring suspiciously at Athrun.

The ZAFT ship fired its "Tristan" beam cannons. Roanoke returned to bridge and apologized for having played for too long. The CIC operator reported the approach of the enemy ship, Blue zero, distance 110. The captain Lee noted it seemed to be an awfully fast vessel. This could be trouble. More Neidhardt missiles sped towards them. He shouted to evade hard to port. The projectiles were shot down once more but still far too close to the ship.

"Detach extra propellant tanks from both sides and detonate them!" The masked commander bellowed. "No need to separate the arms! Let them have a taste of that! In the same time, raise bow 35, turn 10 to port! Maximum thrust!"

Shinn and Rey came out of their mobile suits. The dark-haired boy remarked the presence of a damaged ZAKU. It was... the same one that had saved him? Why?

The arms holding the additional fuel tanks disconnected and drifted towards the LHM-BB01 Minerva.

"Bogey One has detached a section of its hull!" Burt notified. Durandal and Gladys took a closer look at the monitor.

"Stop firing! 10 to starboard! Maximum thrust!" The woman yelled, guessing the contents of those tanks and what would happen if their own fire hit those things so close. But it was too late. The arms collided with the vessel and the tanks exploded. There was a blinding light, Meyrin screamed, gritting their teeth, the others braced themselves, the ship shook. Everyone inside staggered and wondered what was happening. Rey called the bridge and asked what was going on but as he got no answer, he clicked his tongue and left. Shinn swore and returned to his gundam. "Bart! What's the enemy ship's position?!" Gladys questioned urgently. But the outside still hadn't cleared enough for him to detect anything. "Activate CIWS! Fire anti-beam depth charges! They'll be firing at us next." She warned. However, her reading of the situation proved wrong when Bart told her the enemy was located at Red 88, Mark 6, Charlie, distance 500. Bogey One had chosen to use this chance to make a break for it instead of attacking. Rey entered the bridge and was surprised to find the Chairman who smiled at him.

"Seems to be one tough unit we're facing." Durandal commented when Talia grumbled about the opponent using such a strong-arm tactic to escape.

"All the more reason why we must not let them get away. If such a team gained the use of those machines..." Needless to say how detrimental that could be. The chairman agreed. "At this point it's too late to have you disembark, and I believe it is best that we continue our pursuit of that ship. What is your opinion on this, Mr. Chairman?"

"Don't worry about me, captain. Judging from that firepower, it scares me to think of the level of attacks we'd be subject to later if we let them go. Right now, our top priority is to capture them or destroy them." He comforted her. She thanked him.

"Then this ship will resume its pursuit of Bogey One. Course Yellow Alpha! Engines to maximum!" She ordered upon confirmation that they could still trace them. The vessel accelerated.

"Attention, all hands. This ship is commencing pursuit of Bogey One. Due to a sudden change in circumstances this has become our maiden voyage, but the ship will be on a very important mission. All hands, this is your opportunity to show what progress you've made during the daily training sessions." Arthur's declaration was broadcast in the entire ship. Then according to the captain's orders, the bridge was raised and the alert level was lowered to Condition Yellow, although that was only until they entered a combat situation. Talia advised the Chairman to use the captain's quarters to get some rest. The Minerva prided itself on its speed but the enemy vessel was also fast. She couldn't imagine something happening right away. She asked Rey to show him to his quarters. Durandal had just stood up when they received a communication from Lunamaria.

"Due to the battle, I was delayed in informing you about the situation. During take off, we found three civilians in the hangar aboard a ZAKU. We detained them and found that one is Representative Cagalli Yula Athha, another is ambassadress Seren Elvira Ledford, both of the Orb Union. The other claims to be their attendant. They requested medical attention and a meeting with Chairman Durandal." The female pilot reported. Both Talia and Gilbert were surprised to hear those girls were on this ship. "I acted on my own and arranged for the necessary medical care and they are currently resting in the officers' quarters." Luna added.

In the Girty Lue, the maintenance staff was fixing the Chaos, Gaia and Abyss and retrieving their data while the three pilots were sleeping soundlessly in some sort of egg or cocoon that regularly emitted a pulsing light, like a beating heart, and on the round glass lid a fractal light was moving. Roanoke-taisa, once more dressed in his dark EA uniform, joined captain Lee on the bridge. Their mission had been a success. There were still two hours until they reached Point B.

"Do you think they will come after us?" Lee questioned.

"I don't know. I don't know, so we should assume they will, and continue along our planned route." His superior replied. "We should always assume the worst, right? Especially on the battlefield."

"How about their recovery?"

"They appear to be fine. They're sleeping like babies. However, I'm a little concerned that Auel used the block word on Stella. That could be problematic." Roanoke remarked. Those cocoons served to remove all potentially dangerous elements from the minds of the pilots, like memories that would arouse feelings that would impede their mission. It was like giving them a clean slate. However, even when sleeping in her cocoon, tears were still beading at the corner of Stella's eyes. That showed just how traumatizing Auel's words had been to her.

"Pilots that need to be returned to the cradle whenever something happens... Does the lab really believe they can be of use to us?"

"Still, they're a lot better than the previous group, don't you think? They fully understand what we tell them and the work they're given." He argued. They were different from those three in the first war who just got excited and went on a rampage. It was clear that the captain still wasn't entirely sold though. "It can't be helped. We're still in the trial stages in many regards... this ship, the mobile suits, the pilots... and the world. The day will eventually come when everything begins in the true sense... under our name." He smiled.

"What are you doing?! You've field stripped ZAKUs a number of times in the training program! Just do exactly as you learned!" Madd Aves, the Minerva MS technical staff team leader scolded his subordinates. Though despite their chatting, it didn't concern Vino and Youlan who were properly doing their work on Lunamaria's ZAKU. Vino still couldn't believe they'd be in actual battle. How did it come to this so suddenly anyway? He was also worried this would lead them straight to another war, although he would try to hide his anxiousness with a light-hearted tone. Yolan shared his sentiment. Shinn who was passing by and drinking from a gourd heard them and frowned. His eyes fell again on that damaged ZAKU that was being repaired too and recalled how it had saved him from the Abyss.

"I don't have the words to express my regret for involving you in this unfortunate situation. However, Princess, please understand our position." Chairman Durandal apologized to Chief Representative Athha. They were sitting at a small table. Ambassadress Ledford was sitting next to her superior (Chacha was curled in one of her pockets) and her escort, Alex Dino was dutifully standing at her side just like Gladys-kanchou was standing behind the Chairman... and staring suspiciously at Alex.

"Don't you know anything about that enemy unit yet?" Cagalli interrogated. Gladys frowned at the aggressive tone the blonde stateswoman was employing.

"Ah well... I guess not. We still have no information... not even on their carrier. However, that's all the more reason why we must take control of the situation as soon as possible. Before it becomes too late." The PLANTs' leader replied.

"Yes, I understand. That's obvious, Mr. Chairman. Right now, we must do everything we can to avoid upsetting the fragile state of our world! No matter what." Athha agreed. She looked desperate. Durandal thanked her for her understanding. He turned to Athrun who averted his eyes, and smiled good-heartedly at Seren who was fixing him rather accusingly. Well, what she wanted to say was written over her face. Although she was holding it in for now because it wasn't the time, certainly he would have to address it very soon. And to appease them, he offered to give them a tour of the ship while there was still time. Talia tried to protest but was silenced.

"Although it's temporary, we are asking them to put their lives in our hands. I believe this is the least our nation can do for our allies in good faith." He looked at the captain meaningfully.

Some time later, Gladys-kanchou returned to her post and looked down in deep thought. In the Girty Lue, Roanoke was reviewing the data on his three newly acquired units with a smile. Stella finally opened her tear-filled eyes. Since Auel had used her block word, her 'maintenance' had taken up more time and her two comrades had already left their cradle. And Lunamaria had joined Shinn in the hangar of the Minerva and was telling him about the latest news...

"Athha and Ledford of Orb?" Asuka exclaimed. Luna had been surprised too when she had heard the names. What were the odds of meeting the heroes of a major war here? But then she noticed his pouting expression as he glared at the damaged green ZAKU and asked about it. "Ah, it's nothing. This machine hadn't been assigned to the Minerva so I was just curious to know who was piloting it."

"Actually, it seems that it was their escort piloting it. He said his name's Alex, but... he could be Athrun." She leant closer to him for confidentiality. "That's what the Representative called him, in the heat of the moment! She called him 'Athrun'. And given how the ambassadress sighed and scolded her, I think it's most probably true. Athrun Zala... it's rumored that he lives in Orb now, right?" She added. 'Athrun... Zala...' Shinn repeated the name thoughtfully.

"But this ship has certainly gotten itself involved in something incredible." The Chairman commented as Rey was giving him and the Orb civilians a tour of the ship. Soldiers saluted as they passed. "To have to fight in an actual battle the day before its own launching ceremony..." They took a lift to the mobile suits deck. That surprised Athrun. Even if Orb and ZAFT were allies, to actually disclose military matters... "Think of this section as the core of the ship. Of course, I'm not at liberty to tell you how many the ship can hold but the ship is not currently loaded to its capacity." The door opened and they came out onto the walkway. The Orb citizens gaped. They were next to a white ZAKU. They could see the regular green ZAKU on which they had come, and a red ZAKU Warrior. Luna was in the open cockpit and speaking with Shinn who was just outside. Youlan was with them too, typing on a laptop. They all raised their heads when the public servants appeared. "I'm sure you already know of the ZGMF-1000, the ZAKU. It's currently the main machine of ZAFT. And then there's the Impulse that utilizes that special launching system, one of the main features of the Minerva." That launching system looked like a gigantic scaffold with a module on each level. "I understand you had a chance to see it at the factory. Apparently, according to the scientists, this is an absolutely new, highly efficient mobile suit system. Although I'm not too knowledgeable about the technical side of things." He glanced sideways at the blonde girl who didn't look too well. "But I take it that the princess does not like this much."

"You seem awfully happy about this, Mr. Chairman." Cagalli noted. Shinn floated down.

"It's not necessarily that I'm happy about it. The thing is, for everyone to work earnestly, starting from that chaos, to come this far to gain this much power..."

"Power... you said that power is necessary because there will always be conflict, Mr. Chairman."

"Yes."

"Then how do you explain what happened here?! The damage suffered by your nation because of the theft of just those three new model mobile suits!" In anger and indignation, the young head of the Orb country raised her voice that echoed in the hangar and drew the attention of all those present.

"Representative!" Alex whispered warningly.

"Please forgive our brusqueness, Mr. Chairman. But I believe we can safely say that it was the very existence of those new models that caused this incident. Had they not been here, this would have never happened. You spoke of a new highly efficient system, but isn't this essentially in order to slaughter people en masse more efficiently? You desired new power. You desired greater power, you created it. This is the consequence of that. And because those were stolen, you will create greater machines to counter them, and so will the others. A wheel that has started spinning won't stop until it's toppled. All I can see... is history repeating itself." Seren's low voice was deceptively calm. Her words, her tone... they couldn't be stronger, colder, heavier, more trenchant.

"But you, yourself, were a most accomplished mobile suit pilot, and you contributed so much in the previous war. You had many occasions to drop your weapons, but you always returned to the battlefield. You must be more keenly aware than many... about the necessity to have power... more than the others... otherwise, you cannot enforce your will. You seem to now view it as something evil, but in the end, power is just power, it all depends on who wields it, isn't that why you became the pilot of the Independence? It was because you took up arms, because you obtained a greater strength and kept fighting... and won... that this peace we're enjoying came to be, am I right?" Durandal argued. And again, he was entirely right. And Seren remembered... when she had received that discharge paper after the Archangel had joined up with the 8th Fleet... when the Le Creuset Team had cornered her and Kira in Orb and her father had offered to make her withdraw... when Kira and her had been in Lacus' care after that fated battle in the Marshall Islands... But...! She could also recall all those tears she had cried, all the pain she had gone through, all the suffering she had caused, Kira, Flay, Athrun... and destruction she had brought about... everyone on all sides had brought about... the escalating war, the escalating destructive power of the weapons... Heliopolis, Artemis, the 8th Fleet, Alaska, Panama, Orb, Boaz, GENESIS...

"Because I was a mobile suit pilot, I know... power only calls for more power... and weapons only spread hate and sorrow."

"So you're saying that there's reason enough not to have power?"

"Why are such things necessary in the first place?! In this time and day?! We made a pledge not to repeat the tragedies of the past! We were committed to following a path that we could proceed along hand in hand!" Cagalli bellowed. She knew just how much Seren had suffered as a mobile suit pilot... and Kira too... and Athrun...

"Well... however, Princess..."

"Idealism has always been a specialty of the Athhas, hasn't it?! And as I thought the Ledfords are just the Athhas' good little lackeys!" Shinn, who had been gritting his teeth and clenching his fists for a while with a wrathful expression finally burst out. Everyone turned to him. Vino yelled his name in surprise and Rey in a berating manner. Such insolence towards the head of a state! Asuka slowly turned to Cagalli his brownish red eyes seething with deep hate and rancor that overwhelmed her and left her speechless. But Seren faced him and his enmity without wavering. As a spokesperson, she had grown used to being confronted by others, but still, not like this. He had spoken so openly and brazenly despite the difference in ranks... On the opposite, it made her curious. Who was he? What had happened to him? In the bridge, Burt Heim caught Bogey One's signal, Orange 55, Mark 90, Alpha... just like they were detected by the Girty Lue at Yellow 50, Mark 82, Charlie, distance 8000.

"Located enemy vessel. Distance 8000. Condition Red announced! Pilots, standby in your machines." Meyrin's voice was heard through the speakers. Aves ordered his subalterns to hurry with the final checks. It was starting. Vino snapped out of it and complied. Rey who had left the Chairman's side, joined Shinn and grabbed him by the collar but the boy angrily broke free and floated to his unit. His blonde friend called after him.

"I'm very sorry, Chairman. He will be punished for his actions later!" Za Burrel apologized for his comrade's rudeness to the Chairman's guests and hurried to his own machine. Cagalli looked quite dejected.

"I'm terribly sorry, Princess, Miss Ledford. He's an immigrant from Orb so that was the last thing I expected from him." Gilbert also expressed his wonder and regrets. Cagalli and Seren were surprised to learn that child was from Orb. That was some serious hate in his eyes... or more than hate... resentment. The girls watched him. And Ledford was fixing him especially intently... resentment... and... a sense of betrayal? He... resented the Athhas because of their idealism... so he believed it was their fault that the Earth Alliance had attacked... and accused them of being unable to protect Orb... to protect... his family? That was the only thing she could think of to explain what she had seen in that boy's eyes. "His family died in the war. Despite, or perhaps because he hates war so strongly, he chose to enroll in ZAFT and become a mobile suit pilot. He chose to use his strength to shield us from the ravages of war. Without strength, you can't protect what you must protect. What do you think, Alex-kun?"

"Huh?" Alex's head suddenly snapped up. The Chairman had noticed his thoughtful and conflicted expression.

"Don't you think power is necessary to stop such tragedies from occurring again?"

"No... I..." The boy stammered, unsure.

"Sorry, the answer might not be obvious for the current 'you'... If and once that day comes though, I'd be happy to talk about it with the 'real' you... " Durandal apologized good-heartedly... the way he was phrasing things though... he definitely knew about Alex's identity... not only that, it sounded as though he had something in mind. Athrun clenched his fists.

"The problem is when people become drunk on their own power, when you can kill thousands just by pressing a button, when you don't see the faces, you lose your sense of guilt, your humanity... when they become so engrossed in protecting that they become possessed by their weapons and their feelings. Grief, hatred, sorrow, fear, revenge... they so completely consume your mind that you lose sight of the fact that the 'enemy' you're so set on killing are humans just like you... More than bolstering your armies which makes the people feel anxiety and hostility and lets them think you're preparing for war... we should do everything to appease them." Seren argued, trying to return the Chairman's attention to her and away from the troubled Athrun.

"They came after all." Ian Lee commented.

"Yes, well, it goes to show that ZAFT aren't a bunch of sleepyheads. We're going to crush them!" Roanoke asserted. "All hands to battle stations! Pilots are to proceed to the briefing room!"

"I don't expect the enemy to deliberately proceed into the debris, but this is a dangerous area to do battle in, just the same. Helm, we're counting on you." Gladys-kanchou warned. "We'll send Shinn and Lunamaria first. The crew's ready, aren't they?" She turned to Meyrin who confirmed.

"6500 to target!" A man reported. The Chairman and the three Orb envoys entered the bridge, surprising the captain.

"Is that alright, captain? I'd like to invite our guests from Orb to join us on the bridge." The PLANTs' leader requested, troubling Talia who stammered. "As you're well aware, the Representative took command of a battleship during the previous war and Ambassadress Ledford has experienced many battles from the first launching of the Archangel and become a super ace pilot and war hero. I also vouch for her insight and strategic skills... although I only had to suffer from it in chess. I'd like to have their perspective as they observe our combat methods." He smiled at Seren, who didn't look the slightest bit happy from the praise. Lip service. And being hailed as a war hero wasn't a source of pride for her. She'd much rather be a pillar supporting an era of peace. And it was the same for Cagalli. But then, Durandal also smiled at Athrun. Gladys agreed since it was the Chairman's request and he felt so strongly about it. He thanked her. And the four sat on the armchairs around the table when the map was usually displayed during briefings.

"Lower the bridge! Prepare for battle against a battleship and mobile suits!" Talia ordered. The three guests were surprised when the part of the bridge they were on descended into the ship.

The three EA pilots were also getting ready and donning their pilot suits. The boys had same type uniform but with differing color themes, blue for Auel and green for Sting. They guessed this sortie was about that ZAFT new model battleship and wondered if they were going to fight the combining bastard again. This time, they were going to make sure to either break him apart or capture him. Either way, they were gonna have some fun. They asked Stella her opinion. She just turned to them and stared at them cluelessly. She clearly hadn't listened at all. Her pilot suit was the same as them, only with a pink color instead of blue or green. The boys smiled at each other. It was just the same as usual. As the Girty Lue passed below a very large asteroid, mobile suits came out of its two catapults.

"Cast anchor! Cut engines after firing! Launch decoy!" The commander barked after the catapults had retracted and the latches closed. "Don't mess the timing." He smirked. The anchor was cast and planted in the underside of the asteroid. The bow rose sharply and the momentum caused the ship to circle the asteroid and ascend on the other side.

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU Warrior, standby for launch. All systems online, commencing launching sequence." Meyrin announced as her big sister's unit was moved laterally along the line. A shutter closed and the red machine was placed on the catapult. "Impulse, standby for launch. Blast module selected. Silhouette hangar number three to be released. Platform setup is complete. Central catapult online. Opening airtight shutters. Core Splendor, all systems online. Commencing takeoff sequence. Hatch opened. Linear launch system engaged."

"Target, on our present course. Distance, 4700." Someone reported on the bridge of the Minerva.

"ZAKU, Impulse, take off!" Talia commanded. Cagalli was looking down, recalling that boy's hateful eyes and words _"Idealism has always been a specialty of the Athhas, hasn't it?! And as I thought the Ledfords are the Athhas' good little lackeys!"_ He was an immigrant from Orb?

"Gunner ZAKU Warrior, catapult engaged." Meyrin said. The Gunner pack was fixed to the back of the red unit. Indeed, to deal with the restriction placed on mobile suit number by the Junius Treaty, ZAFT had designed the ZAKU Warrior with the ability to mount Wizard Packs to adapt to different combat roles. There were three main Wizard Packs, the Gunner Wizard (for long-range fire support), the Blaze Wizard (for high mobility combat), and the Slash Wizard (for close combat). But it could also mount packs which were only produced in limited numbers to grant the ZAKU series features for non-combat roles. Commanders and ace pilots were usually given the higher performance ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom that was also Wizard Pack compatible. The Gunner ZAKU did not have the optional M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle and was instead was equipped with the M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon powerful enough to destroy a warship in one hit. However, it had a slow rate of fire and the recoil was also important. And the pack came with its own battery to charge the power-hungry Orthros.

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU, taking off!" She closed her visor and sortied.

"Bogey One, huh? I wonder what that ship's real name is." The Chairman pondered. Alex and Seren turned to him.

"Impulse, you're next. Go ahead."

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, taking off!" The Core Splendor launched too, followed by the other Flyers. It docked with the legs, the chest, and the Blast Silhouette pack for long range heavy assault, although it possessed additional thrusters that enable the Blast Impulse to hover over earth surfaces such as water and improve its overall mobility. When the Variable Phase-Shift armor activated, the shoulders and chest were black with a light green line. The feet and flanks were still blue. This pack's most powerful ranged weapons were two large M2000F "Kerberos" high-energy long-range beam cannons on the sides of the Blast Silhouette pack and are positioned underneath the MS's shoulders, with their trigger held in each hand when in use. It also featured the GMF39 Quadruple Missile Launcher, usually loaded with "Firefly" guided missiles. However, the missiles could not be used in the same time as the "Kerberos" cannons. The pack had two MMI-M16XE2 "Deluge" Hyper-Velocity Rail Cannons mounted at the top of the Blast Silhouette and positioned over the shoulders when in use. They fired solid projectiles via electromagnetic fields. And although designed for ranged combat, the pack contained two MA-M80 "Defiant" beam javelins, stored inside the "Kerberos" and that could be used for close-combat or thrown.

"The name of a thing is an indicator to its existence. Then what if that name is not real?" Chairman Durandal questioned as he turned to smile at Alex. The brown-haired girl fixed him intently. "If it's not real, would that mean its existence is not real either? I wonder... Alex... or rather... Athrun Zala-kun." He called to mind, and upset Athrun. Seren frowned.

* * *

 _Distorted purity. From within innocent eyes, a deep darkness guides. It is said that dreams are always accompanied by struggle. Is there a way to rise above this pain? What is it that we, that people have learned? Repeating mistakes, is the desire for strength the cause or consequence? Must we necessarily prepare for war if we wish for peace? We still haven't reached the place we had pictured in our mind. What we're pursuing... is a frighteningly frail and fleeting dream._


	4. Stardust battlefield

**Phase-04: Stardust battlefield**

"My record isn't that great on debris field battles." Lunamaria complained as she looked around. Her Gunner ZAKU Warrior, the Impulse, and two ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R were carefully passing though an area full of wreckage... the ideal place for an ambush.

"The enemy will have noticed us by now. Stay alert." Shinn advised.

"I know! You're starting to sound like Rey! It's throwing me off!" Indeed, as the most level-headed one, it was usually Rey's role to caution his friends... and Shinn was usually the one the most in need to be cautioned. In the Minerva, Trine asked if there were any changes to the enemy ship but no, the course and speed were the same. Satisfied, he ordered to load launchers one to six, numbers one through four with "Dispar" interceptor missiles and activate the CIWS and "Tristan". They would get them this time!

"Mr. Chairman... that's..." Cagalli stammered. Athrun had been found out partly because of her and she felt guilty. Also as Head of State and Athrun's and Seren's superior she felt it was her responsibility to clear the situation with the Chairman. Talia heaved a sigh. Lying in wait among the debris, Sting, Auel and Stella had located the enemies coming their way. The Girty Lue detached the anchor from the asteroid. Shinn was wondering why nothing was happening.

"Not to worry, Representative Athha. I'm not challenging him for his actions." Durandal reassured the girls. Athrun looked away and gritted his teeth. "I know what happened, and I understand the measures taken against him and others by former Chairwoman Canaver. It's just that if I am to talk to you, I'd rather talk to the real you, Athrun. That's all." However, this conversation ended when they received an update. Bogey One was at a distance of 1400 from the Impulse. Trine was surprised they still hadn't changed their course or made any move. Was it part of a plan? Talia frowned.

"Damn!" She cursed.

"It's a decoy!" Athrun and Seren suddenly shouted.

"Please call back the mobile suits, they're going straight into an ambush... just like us! The enemy will come at us from behind! Turn about immediately and get away from the asteroid or we'll lose our mobility! Prepare for anti-mobile suit and anti-air combat!" Ledford added. Because she had grasped the urgency and direness of their situation, because she felt this certainty in her guts, because she had this raw instinct, this sheer fighting sense and the intuition developed by her combat experience and honed by studying military strategy and tactics during the previous war, because she had grown used to giving orders... She had forgotten her place and spoken with too much authority, giving orders as if SHE was the captain of this ship. Gladys turned to them, gaping. Cagalli was staring at them with a sad expression. Seren and Athrun sat back, realizing what they had done. And the ambassadress deeply apologized for having spoken out of line before shrinking back in her seat. She was innerly berating herself. She was just a civilian guest! And even without that... Just what was she doing?! No, what were _they_ doing? She glanced at Athrun and their confused gazes met before they looked down. They did not notice the smirk on Gilbert's lips or the interest in his eyes.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Sting signaled the start of the battle. The two others assented. They came out of hiding and attacked the ZAFT soldiers. From the get go, a GuAIZ R was destroyed by the Chaos' gunbarrels.

"Shawn!" Hawke cried. But she had no time to mourn the death of her comrade as she had become the next target. She avoided the beams.

"We'll scatter and fight them separately!" Shinn took command dodged before cursing. "Damn! They'd been waiting for us!" Suddenly, Bogey One disappeared. The Minerva had also lost the signal. Zala and Ledford clenched their fists.

"We've also lost the signal of Shawn's machine! Three heat sources at Yellow 62, Beta. It's Chaos, Gaia and Abyss!" Meyrin reported. Talia ordered to quickly find the enemy vessel, Bogey One. In the Girty Lue, Roanoke raised his right hand. That was the signal.

"Start the engines and send out the Dagger team! Fire missile launchers five through eight! Aim main cannons at enemy battleship!" Lee barked. The thrusters of the EA vessel started and the Daggers sortied from the two catapults.

"Heat source at Blue 18, Mark 9, Charlie! It's Bogey One! Distance 500! Also two mobile suits!" Burt Heim, Minerva bridge staff mainly in charge of search operations, alerted, shocking Trine… and Gladys. The enemy was coming from behind?! "Detecting targeting lasers, directed at us!" And just as he said that, Bogey One fired missiles and main Gottfrieds cannons.

"Fire anti-beam depth charges. 30 to starboard. Aim Tristan." Talia instructed. But they couldn't do it. Mobile suits at Orange 22, Delta! She gritted her teeth. "Engines to maximum! Turn us around using that starboard asteroid as shield!" She adapted. Pilot Malik Yardbirds did his best. The depth charges dissipated the beams, the CIWS detonated some of the missiles while others struck rock outcroppings. They had been saved by the special aspect of the planetoid, though they were still caught in the shockwave. The Minerva shook. Inside, everyone held onto whatever they could. "Meyrin, call back Shinn and the others. And prepare to send out our remaining machines. Malik, use the asteroid's surface features to protect us from any direct hits! Arthur, counterattack."

"Launcher five, launcher ten! Dispars, fire!" The vice-captain yelled out. Seren and Athrun were glaring straight ahead and grinding their teeth, but Cagalli and Durandal were only watching the two young Coordinators between them… they could feel their irritation, their frustration…

Ahead, the battle between ZAFT and the three EA units was continuing. The second GuAIZ R was hiding behind a large array of panels. The Abyss shot his multi-phase beam cannon and 3-barrel beam cannons, causing damage over a wide area and hitting their intended target. The GuAIZ R blew up. Luna cried her other comrade – Dale's name. The enemy had got two of them in no time! Shinn swore. They received the message from the Minerva telling them to return, and that their ship had been damaged by a surprise attack. And Hawke finally understood they had walked straight into a trap. But for Asuka, they couldn't return in this situation. The Minerva was flying along a large trench on its right, its wing almost touching. They avoided a shower of beams that hit the celestial body and they passed through the resulting dust cloud. They launched the 'Neidhardts', though the retaliation failed when the space missiles crashed against the floating debris. Talia wanted to get behind them since there was nothing that could be done with the enemy on their tail but Malik replied it was impossible. The best they could do was to avoid the attacks. The deputy captain suggested sending out Rey's ZAKU but they couldn't do that either. Right now they couldn't get a clear course to send anyone out. The Gaia turned into a MA and ran across another array of panels, furrowing it like a wolf running on a field covered by a thick layer of snow after its prey, the red ZAKU. Luna turned back, aimed, and fired her "Orthros" cannon, destroying a large zone, but missing the Gaia. The female ZAFT pilot was growing angrier by the minute.

"Who do you think you are?! You… You thieves!" She fired, and missed again. Her heavy, slow firing long range beam cannon was too bad a match for the agile and speedy black mobile armor that was well suited to this kind of battlefield and zoomed along the debris, jumping from one part to another. However, Shinn was holding his own against the Abyss and Chaos, albeit with some trouble. He went into a shaft, formerly the entryway of a harbor facility. Sting told Auel to get behind him; they were going to get him this time for sure! Now, the pilot of the Impulse couldn't locate them. Suddenly, Luna's MS crashed in front of him. The tunnel changed and the whole length of a wall was made of glass. Asuka fired his two large M2000F "Kerberos" high-energy long-range beam cannons at the Gaia that had closed in a bit too much. Stella dodged and didn't quite appreciate having that guy interfere with her again. The Minerva managed to evade the beams of the Daggers and Girty Lue but having their right side literally against the wall rendered a whole half of their firepower useless. And because of the drifting rocks getting in the way, their shots couldn't reach the enemy.

"They're hanging in." Ian Lee commented.

"But they're finished if they stop moving." Roanoke noted. He stood up. "Fire missiles into that asteroid they're stuck to! Let's give them the gift of a crushed rock shower! Enough to bury their hull!" He yelled before turning to the ship captain. "I'm going out to finish them. Take over for me."

Heim detected six approaching missiles and Talia ordered the counterattack… but… Athrun and Seren noted those missiles were not aimed at them. Then could their actual aim be…

 _So that's how you're going to come after all… You really want to bury us here!_ Ledford clenched her fists.

"This is bad! Move the ship away from the asteroid!" 'Alex' shouted. A second later, the wave of missiles hit the asteroid. Meyrin screamed as the vessel rocked when it passed through the clouds of debris.

"Get us out of here! Raise bow 15!" Gladys-kanchou bellowed.

"Second wave of missiles approaching!" Burt alerted.

"Decelerate 20!" Thanks to her orders, the projectiles fell ahead enough to prevent direct damage but the resulting rock shower could not be avoided and the impact of the large boulders caused deep dents and scratches, impairing the hull, wearing it down.

"Now… I'm really sorry to do this before your launching ceremony but…. I will sink you!" Roanoke joined the Daggers in his TS-MA4F Exus. Suddenly, a giant piece of asteroid, several times the size of a space battleship, blocked partially the path of the Minerva.

"Thrusters number 4 and 6 damaged!" Arthur reported. "Captain! At this rate we'll be trapped!" Just as he said that, more rubble fell in front of them, closing their route off.

"Mobile armor and mobile suits approaching!" The young Hawke informed. The ZAFT ship captain called MS technical staff team leader Aves and told him to send Rey out. They didn't have to deploy the catapult, he could just walk out. Meyrin said the Impulse and ZAKU were still in battle against the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss.

"Aren't there any more mobile suits on this ship?!" Durandal demanded.

"We have no pilots." Talia replied, turning to him. Seren and Athrun gasped and backed slightly. Cagalli was observing their reactions, clearly worried about them. Their desire to do something for this ship was glaringly obvious. What they could do... was fight... Those two knew it best... they could certainly pilot mobile suits… especially if it was to save lives… but… they were no longer soldiers! Trine suggested crushing the cliff ahead of them with the 'Tannhäuser' cannon but his superior was against it. That would only scatter more rocks towards them as they approached to destroy the next layer of solid rock. But the Chairman was still smirking as he looked back at the two young Coordinators seated behind him and racking their brains for a solution. The hatch opened and Rey's ZAKU came out.

 _Gil's on the Minerva! I won't allow you to sink it!_ The only person that could evoke strong emotions and extreme devotion in the all too stoic and detached Rey... was Gilbert Durandal. Roanoke sensed his presence. Shinn and Luna were starting to lose patience. If they didn't hurry back, the Minerva was going to sink! Asuka fired the "Deluge" hyper velocity rail cannons, followed by the "Kerberos" beam cannons. But although they missed their targets, the "Kerberos" had blasted in one hit a 'ruin' over twice the size of a battleship and their sheer firepower was nothing short of staggering, especially for the enemies. Ledford asked how many starboard thrusters were still functioning. Talia hesitated but the Chairman and nodded at her.

"Six. But heading out there now, we'll only be target practice for them." The captain finally replied.

"Fire everything on starboard all at once, against the asteroid." Zala said, shocking the vice-captain.

"We'll push the hull out away in one motion with the force of the explosion... together with the rocks surrounding us." His fellow Orb Coordinator added.

"Don't be ridiculous! Think of the damage to the Minerva's hull if we did that!" Trine argued.

"Our priority is getting out of here! If we stay we'll either get buried or shot down. Sacrifice the flesh to save the bone. There's no other option! If you think you have something better, then say it now!" Seren insisted.

"Talia." Durandal smiled at the captain who folded and conceded the point (despite not looking too pleased about it). She agreed to give their idea a try, to Arthur's surprise. He attempted to protest but she didn't let him. They would talk about it later. They just didn't have the time to hesitate.

"Prepare to fire all starboard weapons! Starboard thrusters to maximum as we fire! Match the timing!" Gladys ordered.

Having sensed the danger and presence, Rey was able to react in time to dodge the Exus' attack. Two Daggers soon came over and one was quickly shot down. The commander ordered the other to get back and focus on the enemy ship as that white baldy was tough. Miller obeyed. Rey attempted to go after him but he met with a barrage of beams from the gunbarrels of the MA. One grazed his unit's leg. The Red Coat retaliated with a wave of missiles before turning to the last Dagger and shooting it down with his beam assault rifle. Lunamaria came out of hiding and attacked the Abyss that evaded. Shinn was pursed by the Chaos and Gaia when he made a sudden turn about and charged, forcing them to disperse. The tables had turned. He launched his 'Firefly' missiles. Sting and Stella shielded themselves behind debris and detonated other projectiles. They cursed. Why couldn't they take that guy down?! It was the same as last time! The Girty Lue was approaching the Minerva to finish it off, though they couldn't take on a direct hit with all the rocks in the way. Lee told his subordinates to just corner the enemy vessel so they couldn't come after them. Roanoke-taisa was not exactly satisfied but their mobile suits were soon going to run out of power.

"Bogey One, distance 150." Heim informed.

"All hands, prepare for impact! Here we go!" The female captain warned. "Starboard thrusters to maximum!"

"All starboard cannons, fire!" Trine yelled. The full starboard weaponry fired simultaneously, blowing a crater in the asteroid. The resulting shockwave sent rocks flying and propelled the ZAFT ship that managed to get away. Its force was so great though that many crew members who had not been able to secure themselves were tossed against the walls along with their tools and equipment. Lee, Roanoke and Rey turned to see the cause of the commotion. The Minerva had freed itself! The Exus avoided the blasted boulders.

"Turn bow 30! Fire at Bogey One!" Talia immediately commanded the beginning of the counterattack even though her ship was still rocking from the explosion. Her deputy officer ordered to aim the "Tannhäuser".

"Evade! Hard to port!" The captain of the Girty Lue shouted.

"Fire!" Gladys bellowed. The positron blaster cannon fired and vaporized the rocks next to the EA ship and grazed its right side, damaging it. The pilot of the mobile armor cursed those guys for having managed to rise from the brink of defeat and headed to the Minerva but he could not shake off the white ZAKU. Now that the ZAFT vessel had broken free, the situation had taken a turn for the worst for the Earth forces. Roanoke launched the flares, meaning it was time to withdraw. Seeing that, Ian Lee instructed to send the retreat signal to Oakley and the others. They were leaving the area. The Exus returned to the Girty Lue.

"I look forward to seeing you again, white baldy-kun, and the ZAFT crew." Its pilot glanced back at the ZAFT unit and vessel. Rey didn't chase him, his duty being to guard the Minerva. The Girty Lue launched the flares too, surprising everyone. Loussier gazed at them, smiling like an enchanted little girl who had stumbled upon a fairy. But that wasn't just because those were pretty lights. Those pretty lights meant that Neo was calling them and telling them to come back. And that made her happy. Auel was disappointed though, having to go back after only two kills. But as Sting said, it couldn't be helped. The three returned to their ship, and Bogey One left. Meyrin informed that the power of both the Impulse and Lunamaria's ZAKU had reached critical level. And Arthur reported that with that earlier explosion, their engine number two, as well as their portside heat sensors had been damaged. Impaired detection and propulsion, deteriorated hull... pursuing the enemy in that condition was just too dangerous...

"Captain Gladys, it's enough. We'll think of another plan." The chairman made his decision. "I personally cannot inconvenience Representative Athha and Miss Ledford any longer." He turned to the guests. Talia deeply apologized. The Minerva also launched the signal flares. Luna was panting and Shinn gritting his teeth. They had failed in their mission. And now they had to return. The bridge rose to its initial position. The captain and the Chairman escorted the three Orb civilians back to their quarters. Once again, Durandal apologized for having involved the Representative and Ambassadress in this mess.

"Nevermind us. Although I must say I regret very much that things ended this way. I pray from my heart that you'll be able to quickly resolve things." Cagalli replied formally and sincerely. Gilbert thanked her. Meyrin floated in a hallway and joined her older sister and the two other pilots who had left their pilot suit to put on their uniforms. She asked if they were alright and informed them about what had happened on the bridge while they had been fighting. And Shinn was surprised to hear that the one who had operated the ZAKU and saved him from the Abyss, the one who escorted Ledford and Athha... was really Athrun Zala. Durandal and Gladys told their guests that they had finally reestablished contact with the homeland and that rescue teams and investigation units were on their way to Armory One. The captain had requested that one vessel was sent their way to pick them up. The two younger women thanked her. Cagalli entered the room where Chacha the robotic squirrel already was.

"But really, we were saved earlier, thanks to them. Weren't we, captain?" Gilbert was evidently referring to the two Orb Coordinators.

"Ah... yes..." She agreed. The door closed behind Cagalli and before the ambassadress and her aide.

"That was impressive. You certainly showed us the true strength of people who have survived numerous battles... and after fighting those numerous battles as enemies and as comrades... your synergy was splendid." The Chairman praised them, although they didn't seem too happy about it and apologized for having said too much and acted the way they did.

"Your decisions were correct. Thank you." The captain smiled kindly.

"Miss Ledford had even anticipated the events of this battle! 'The enemy will come at us from behind', 'get away from the asteroid or we'll lose our mobility', the ambush, the order to recall the mobile suits... things unfolded just as she had foretold." Durandal went on.

"I was just lucky... or unlucky..." The female diplomat smiled awkwardly. She had caught their attention in a way she didn't like. And if possible, she wanted to leave things at that and not involve herself in that sort of situation any further. That much was clear. The two adults left. And the teens looked down. Seren looked at the door. She couldn't face Cagalli as she was now. If Cagalli wavered, it was her role and duty as her subordinate and older sister to support her, and that was why she had to be strong. But now, she couldn't. She needed to settle down, and reaffirm her feelings and convictions. She couldn't let Cagalli see her like this. She turned to Athrun with a weak little smile and they went to a lounge.

 _"Aren't there any more mobile suits on this ship?!"_

 _"We have no pilots."_

 _"We've also lost the signal of Shawn's machine!"_

Again, people died on the battlefield... like Miguel, like Nicol, like Tolle, Flay, Natarle-san, Mu-san... all those who have been sacrificed for this peace, could they have died for nothing? People were still dying. Could those deaths have been prevented had they piloted a mobile suit? But that was not their role anymore. Their role now... was to prevent battles from happening. They already knew that they couldn't protect through fighting, that was why they had decided to help Cagalli, so they'd never have to fight and go through that again...

 _"The name of a thing is an indicator to its existence. Then what if that name is not real? If it's not real, would that mean its existence is not real either?"_

Seren saw Zala vehemently shake his head, trying to shake the words out of his mind, and she leant against his shoulder guessing what had upset him like this.

"You know, whatever our name is, it doesn't change who we are inside. Whether I am Seren Ashford or Seren Ledford, I am still me. Whether you are Alex Dino or Athrun Zala, you are still you."

"Yeah." He smiled weakly and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"But really, what were we doing, giving directives like that...?" Ledford sighed. Like that... like they were eager to return to the battlefield... like they were suited to something like that... However, at such a time, the girl also couldn't help but remember Mu's words... _"You have the power, so just do what you can."_... as well as her own words... _"I don't want to die here like this, and I don't want to let any of you die. So I will do what I can to increase our chances of survival by even 1%. And if it means piloting, fighting, and learning the ways of war, then so be it."_ Even though they were supposed to have surpassed that... even though they knew the price for wielding such a power... and it had cost them dearly enough... But... what would have happened had they not spoken up? Could they truly say 'we had to or everyone would have died, it couldn't be helped'? Was there really no other way? They couldn't know, and it was too late. But then, they heard talking in the hallway and pulled away.

"But was there really a need to change his name?" Meyrin wondered, walking with the three pilots. "I mean, before he was…"

"What are you saying?" Her sister replied. "Regardless of his past-" But then the four who were going to enter the lounge suddenly stopped when they saw the subject of their discussion sitting there. Meyrin clamped her hands on her mouth and hid behind Rey. Shinn glared at the two guests from Orb. But they nonetheless greeted the ambassadress who told them there was no need for them to stand on ceremony now. The female Red Coat smiled and approached confidently.

"We heard about what happened on the bridge, what you did… and we were just talking about you, and about you, Athrun Zala. As expected of you. It's an honor to have the chance to meet two legendary aces in such a place."

"I'm nothing like that. I'm Alex."

"It's a thing of the past. I'm trying to make it so that there's no need for battles or aces."

"That's why you two won't board a mobile suit again?" The female pilot questioned, like she was testing and challenging them. Alex glared at her but Seren made an expression that clearly said it was none of her business what they chose to do or not to do.

"Stop it, Luna! Who cares about anyone living in Orb? They don't know anything." Shinn left. Now that reaction of his had again caught the attention of the two Orb civilians. Rey saluted and politely excused himself too.

"In any case, you saved this ship from danger. Thank you very much." Luna also saluted and left, followed by her sister. The Minerva stopped against another asteroid for reparations. They were surrounded by scraps of unknown origin, like they were in a metal-only landfill site.

While in a space station near the PLANTs, someone had detected something. It was totally absurd... and nonetheless true. That person had checked it several times, and shown proof by displaying images taken at different intervals. It was very gradual but unmistakable. Junius Seven had left her fixed orbit.

The mechanics were fixing the damage on the Minerva. Arthur was in the CIC doing a review with another crewmember. Captain Gladys was in her room, resting on her armchair at her desk. Athrun and Seren had returned to the room they shared with Cagalli. The blonde girl was sleeping on her side, her sister next to her was staring at the ceiling, her arms behind her head and Chacha curled up on her belly. Athrun was sitting at the desk. Shinn was sitting on his bed. He glanced at the pink cell phone on the table, stood up, and took it. He pressed a few buttons and listened. _'Hi! Mayu here! But I'm sorry, I can't talk to you right now! I'll call you back later, so please leave your name after the beep!'_ That was the only way he could still hear her voice.

* * *

 _We believed in just "believing". Before we know it, we recall the sour stench of the battlefield. The moment we were cornered, "instincts" embraced us. What hides behind this level of strength, nobody notices it... it might just be "trembling". We defy this flow because we want to live for the sake of a smile. These continually smoldering feelings, are they our fortunes?_

* * *

 **Author's note: I thought I should warn you, when people copy/paste previous comments, my motivation drops to rock bottom. It makes me feel that there are robots automatically posting the same thing over and over. What would you feel if authors wrote a single chapter and posted it again and again? If you have nothing to say, you don't have to force yourself :) If you don't know what to say, I suggest answering a simple question: what part, in this specific chapter, made your heart race? What part exactly did you particularly like? It's all about content, not length. Proper feedback will motivate me an awful lot.**


	5. Scars that won't heal

**Phase-05: Scars that won't heal**

"Solar wind velocity remains the same. Flare level at S3. Estimated arrival time: 30 seconds."

"Hurry. What about unit 9?" Sato, a man with black hair, sharp eyes and features, and a scar across his nose, questioned. He and many other ZAFT units were standing guard and checking the progress of the operation. Those ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II were designed for high mobility. Rather and being equipped with MMI-M729 thruster engines in its backpack, it was fitted with large versions of normal thrusters for higher mobility during close combat. The suit also featured additional, enhanced vernier thrusters, an improved sensor system in its head, and was armed with a MA-M92 sword modeled after a katana, a shield, and a MMI-M636K beam carbine. It might not be very armed but this sword could easily slice a ZAKU's armor, and a skilled pilot could bisect three GINNs in a row with a single slash. Worker pods finished fixing innumerable machines to the remains of Junius Seven, and notably to the cables floating like the tentacles of a jellyfish. Those flare motors would harness the solar winds and make the wrecked colony deviate from its orbit.

"Yes, almost ready."

"Emitted particle arrival confirmed. Beginning countdown to flare motors activation." The pods pressed numbers on the giant numerical pads and quickly left the area with their escorts. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Particle flux, detected! Flare motors activated!" The blue light on the machines turned red, and the ruins groaned and rumbled sinisterly as they were forced off their immutable course. "Junius Seven has started to move." The mobile suits saluted.

"Allen... Christine..." The scarred man gazed at the three photos taped to his cockpit. On one there were three friendly ZAFT pilots in green suits. On the second, he and the woman he was holding were smiling happily. And on the last, a young man alone in green uniform. "After this, I can finally see you again..." His voice full of emotions, he lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Now, fall! Our great tombstone! On a world that has forgotten the voices of lamentations, that closes its eyes to reality, and continues to live in overflowing deception!"

Panic and confusion had taken over ZAFT's orbital station where the all too alarming situation concerning the vestiges of the PLANT destroyed during the Bloody Valentine Incident in C.E. 70 was continually and thoroughly monitored. Junius Seven had accelerated by another 2% and remained on a collision course with Earth. They were frantically trying to find out why such a thing could be happening. Considering its mass, it was unthinkable its course could be changed so easily! And they still hadn't been able to contact the Chairman aboard the Minerva! What steps could they take to avoid the collision?! What to do about warning Earth?!

In the Minerva that was still undergoing reparations next to the asteroid, Burt Heim also suddenly detected the change of orbit of Junius Seven... as well as its new destination... Talia draped a sheet over her naked body and answered the communication on her laptop. It was Meyrin, she had the Supreme Council online for the Chairman. The woman turned to Gilbert who was on her bed, wearing just a bathrobe. He lifted his eyes from the files he was looking through and nodded gravely at her.

"What?! Junius Seven is moving?! But why?!" Cagalli exclaimed after the Chairman and captain had explained the situation to her and her companions. They were in the same meeting room as when they had convened right after the ship left Armory One. However, Durandal didn't know the answer to that question either. The undeniable fact was it was moving, at great speed, and on the most dangerous possible route. Talia added they had been able to confirm the same with their own crew. Alex insisted. Junius Seven was supposed to be on a stable orbit, safe for hundreds of years! How could that happen? Gilbert suggested a collision with a meteor, or some other factor. But the bottom line was that even as they were speaking, it was heading towards Earth. "If it falls... if it falls, what'll happen to Orb, and to Earth?" Cagalli clasped her hands that had started trembling. She was clearly beginning to panic.

"...Given its size and mass, you surely know the answer to that question very well without asking." Seren replied after a time. She looked poised as she sat next to her sister. But from her stiffness, her voice she was trying to contain, and her fists balled on her lap, you could tell it was just a façade. Chacha was back in her pocket.

"The PLANTs are doing everything they can to find out how this happened as well as how to avoid this collision. I must apologize for involving you in yet another accident but I have ordered the Minerva to proceed towards Junius Seven as soon as the repairs are finished. Fortunately, we happen to be in close proximity. I hope for your understanding, princess." Durandal informed. The surprised teens looked at each other and turned back to him.

"Of course! This is a grave concern to us too... no... especially to us!" The Chief Representative of Orb hung her head that she held in her hands before looking up again and curling her fists. "If... if there's anything at all that I can do to help..." She stammered.

"For now please calm down. Fretting so much won't do any good. The worse the situation, the clearer your head needs to be in order to find a solution." Ledford placed a hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

"I understand your feelings. If there's anything you can do, we'll be sure to ask you." The Chairman assented. Talia told them that although that might be difficult, they were going to try and establish direct contact with Orb, and also that they were taking steps to have a ship pick them up as soon as possible. Her head down, the Orb leader apologized for the trouble and thanked them. She looked so distraught.

In the lounge, all the youngest crew members, those under twenty, had gathered to discuss the latest events, and notably Junius Seven. The participants included the three Red Coats, as well as Vino, Yolan, Meyrin (who, as part of the bridge staff, was usually the first one informed of anything) and two other members. Vino also wondered how the colony could have moved, and Yolan gave the same answer as the Chairman. Shinn asked if it was really on a collision course with Earth and Meyrin confirmed. That was what Burt-san had said. Luna complained. First the robbery at Armory One, and now that... even though the first incident wasn't even settled... Just what was going on?

"But what should we do?" Cagalli wondered in a low voice, unaware that Lunamaria was asking the same question to her comrades. The female pilot looked at Yolan, who looked at Vino, who turned to Shinn. The three Orb civilians had left the room and were walking in a hallway, with the blonde girl in the middle.

"It's not like we have many options... no, actually, there's only one..." The ambassadress said grimly.

"Smash it to pieces. That's the only solution." Athrun and Rey replied simultaneously, shocking the others.

"It's impossible to change its orbit, if we want to avoid a collision, there's no choice but to smash it." Rey reasoned. The mechanics argued that thing was huge, even split in half, its diameter was at least 8km. How could they smash something that big? The three youngsters from Orb stopped by the entrance and peered in the lounge as they overheard the conversation.

"And many of the bodies of those who died are still there." Meyrin noted sadly. Ledford hung her head. It was also the grave of Athrun's mother.

"But if it collides, Earth will be annihilated." The blonde pilot maintained. Seren drew closer to Athrun and gripped his hand when he made a pained expression. He hung his head and tightly squeezed her hand. "After that, nothing will remain... nothing that lives there now." Rey added.

"Earth... destroyed?" Vino stuttered fearfully.

"That's right." His dark-skinned friend confirmed. Meyrin said it was terrible. She sounded really sad. Shinn looked down, keeping quiet. From his expression, he seemed to have conflicted feelings about it. Za Burrel observed his reactions. "But well, that's not something that can be helped, can it?" Kent continued. Since he had his back to them, he did not notice the Orb envoys at the door, or how much his careless remark had appalled the Representative. "It's beyond our control! But it might end up being easier for us the PLANTs since it'll eliminate all kinds of hassles."

"How can you guys talk that way?!" Cagalli snapped as she entered, startling everyone. The seated stood up and saluted. "'It can't be helped'?! 'End up being easier'?! Do you have any idea how serious this is?! What could happen to Earth?! How many people will die as a result?! Do you realize what you're saying?!" She stormed. The contrite boy apologized. Luna glanced back at Shinn, the only one who had not saluted, and who had until now, pretended not to see them. The head of state gritted her teeth. What was that feeble excuse of an apology? Seren spoke her name warningly but she didn't listen. "Or is that the way you people from ZAFT think after all? We went through that war! We suffered so much! And finally under Chairman Durandal's administration things seemed to be changing! Is that not the case?!" She cried out.

"That's enough, Cagalli." Seren stepped forth and firmly placed her hands on her shoulders and made her face her. From her expression and tone, it was obvious she believed her sister had said too much.

"It's not as if Yolan really meant what he said." Asuka intervened. Cagalli glared at him. "You can't even understand that?" He questioned disdainfully.

"What was that?!" Athha said menacingly and was about to march towards him but Seren extended her arm before her, stopping her.

"However, you people should also understand that this is not the time for that sort of careless remarks. Please be careful not to voice such words that would invite misunderstandings, because such misunderstandings lead to conflicts. If something similar happened to the PLANTs and people from Earth could do something about it but someone joked inconsiderately 'It's beyond our control so it can't be helped. More like if it could destroy those annoying hourglasses, it could save us a lot of trouble...' How would you react? By being thoughtful of others, putting yourself in their position, you may reach an understanding and help avoid conflict." The diplomat spoke strictly. Yolan apologized again, even more earnestly. "It's fine if you understand." Ledford smiled gently and understandingly.

"There it is, that disgusting hypocrisy... What do you mean by 'being thoughtful of others and putting yourself in their position'? When have you ever done that?" Shinn retorted, full of bitterness and contempt. Rey berated him for his rudeness. "Oh, that's right. Those people are important aren't they? They're Orb's Representative and Ambassadress after all." He closed his eyes and smiled smugly, his polite speech only serving to show his sarcasm more keenly given his disrespectful phrasing and attitude. That caused the blonde leader to snap again, and once more, her sibling stopped her.

"Cagalli, he seems to be at the rebellious age and constantly challenges authority. Every child goes through that. But you have better things to do than reply to his cheap provocations, right?" The brown-haired girl wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"What?!" Shinn shot angrily. He apparently detested being treated like a child.

"I take it you dislike Orb. May I ask why?" Athrun stepped forth to defend the girls. "I hear you used to live there. If you're trying to pick a fight with the Representative and Ambassadress for some unrelated, trivial reason, I will not allow it." He warned sternly.

"Trivial? I won't allow anyone to call it trivial! And unrelated? You're completely wrong on that too!" He threateningly marched towards the two women. "My family was killed by the Athhas! We believed in the nation... and we believed in your so-called ideals... and in the end, my family was killed at Onogoro!" Tears of rage and sorrow had started beading at the corner of his red eyes. He glared accusingly at the Orb leader who recoiled. "That's why I will never believe you! And I will never believe the nation of Orb! I'll never believe any of your idealism again! When you said you'd protect this nation's justice, did you ever stop to think how many lives would be lost as a result of your insistence?!" He raged, crunching his can of black coffee in his hand. Cagalli was bewildered, distressed, horrified... the lives that were lost... like her father and her friends Mayura, Asagi, and Juri... "I don't want someone who doesn't have a clue to talk like she knows everything!" He burst at them. Seren balled her fists. She too was thinking about her own father who died with Uzumi-sama. She was thinking about all those who died defending Orb, their nation's ideals and who had entrusted them with the light of hope... She thought of those who died at Jachin Due, Mu-san, Natarle-san, Flay, Cagalli's friends, and so many others... What did HE know about them and the weight on their shoulders?! And catching her expression, Athrun found himself regretting his military uniform, had he been wearing a military uniform, he might or might not have done it but at least he would have had the authority to punch that guy.

"You... what's your name? How old are you?" Ledford inquired.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Are you scared?"

"...Shinn Asuka, I'm 16."

"Shinn... you're right. Back then, we didn't have the strength to protect everyone, and we still don't. And we're resenting it even now. So, knowing that if Orb sided with the Earth Alliance, we would have been forced to help destroy or be destroyed by ZAFT – and if we sided with ZAFT, we would have been forced to help destroy, or be destroyed by the Earth Alliance... what should have been done? Then, had you been the Chief Representative of Orb then, what would YOU have done?! If you know that much, and you're always right, then please, by all means, enlighten us." Seren smiled, but it was an extremely cold smile.

"Eh? That's... I... I would have..."

"Or maybe you think it's alright to burn other countries as long as only you are safe?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then, did you think you're the only one who lost people in that war? Did you know that the Orb leaders also sacrificed themselves at Onogoro for what they believed in? And that Cagalli too lost her family that day? And that she lost friends at Jachin Due? If you don't believe in our ideals, then what do you believe in? What do you fight for? If you think we were wrong to stay neutral, then who would you have sided with? What do you think would have happened then? What should have been done to prevent all those lives from being lost? You must have the solution since you're shooting your mouth off like this. It must be easy for you, since you know better, right?" Ledford challenged him relentlessly, cynically.

"Th-that's-"

"We wanted a world where Coordinators like you, like us, wouldn't be discriminated and could be together with Naturals, and we decided to dedicate our entire lives to that cause, because without a cause, war is nothing but plain destruction and mass slaughter. It's easy to criticize, blame, resent, and hate others. It's much more difficult to understand and actually find some constructive solutions like we're trying to do. We know what we did, and we're the ones who bear the lives and wishes of those people on our shoulders. So you too, think, think like you never did before, wrack your brain, wreck your nerves, agonize as you search your hardest for an answer. The more people think about it, the better. We'll gladly listen to ideas." She glared at him. Even though she looked and sounded implacable, it was not impossible to detect the desperation in her voice and amber eyes. "But now, you're just shooting your mouth off without offering any sort of constructive answer or even trying to think of one. You don't know what it means to bear the weight of a country, and speak just like a pissed-off brat who believes he's the only unhappy guy and can't do anything but blame others to vent his anger and frustration..." The brown haired girl suddenly smiled condescendingly after a pause. Shinn could be quite brutal and exacting but Seren even more so.

"What did you say?!" He balled his fists and took a step forward, all the more outraged since he felt that this woman had hit the bull's-eye. "Shinn!" Rey yelled warningly. Shinn glared at him, the two Orb women, and stormed away after bumping into them. Vino ran after his friend. Athrun glanced back at them.

"I guess I said too much. That was unbecoming of me. I still have a lot to learn." Ledford sighed and smiled good-heartedly. The last part of her speech had been unnecessary. After all... _"a pissed-off brat who thinks he's the only unhappy guy and can't do anything" huh? I'm not exactly one to talk since I was the same at his age... and so was Kira..._ But of course Ledford did not pipe a word about it. She should have handled things better... but her fatigue was starting to get the best of her. Ever since the end of the war, she had never stopped fighting. The diplomatic front was just another battlefield, though different from the one she was used to. She was feeling the tension mounting, the pressure she was under rising, then this attack on Armory One, the pursuit... and now Junius Seven... "And what about you? What are your names?" She recovered her gentle demeanor. Lunamaria Hawke, Rey Za Burrel, Meyrin Hawke, Yolan Kent, and the others awkwardly introduced themselves. "We're in the middle of a gunpowder plant. Everything can go up in flames at a moment's notice. We'll need everyone's best effort to stop this. Front or rear doesn't matter. Everyone is fighting in their own ways. That's why we'll be counting on you." She smiled so openly, so candidly and her voice was so clear. The listeners were charmed by her strength and tenderness, her sincerity and faith in them... and before they noticed, they couldn't help but respond to her feelings. They saluted. "Please relay that message to the two who ran off as well." It was then Chacha came out of her pocket and climbed her arm to her shoulder. Ledford noticed the expressions some women and youngsters had as they stared at the cute little thing. She cradled her robotic companion in her hands and showed it to them. "Want to pet it?" She offered. The squirrel chattered. The Hawke sisters, and notable Meyrin gladly accepted. Watching them, Rey smiled slightly but kindly, closed his eyes, and walked away.

A large manor on Earth, surrounded by forests and mountains –

Men, obviously possessing significant wealth and influence had gathered in a room to discuss the current situation. Some of them were playing billiards, drinking, smoking... while coolly talking about the unprecedented danger the Earth was in, a scenario of the destruction of the world... The youngest member, Djibril, new leader of Blue Cosmos, had ordered Phantom Pain to return and investigate it just in case. The others questioned the point of an investigation, but that was exactly what was going to be investigated. One of the billiards player, Bruno Azrael, relative of deceased Blue Cosmos leader Muruta Azrael commented about the Atlantic Federation's position. He couldn't imagine them sitting back and letting that thing fall, but they'd be busy with evacuation issues and plans should it fall. Djibril expressed his shock he had received when he had heard about Junius Seven. How could it be?! Why in the world?! At first that was all he could think about. Lally McWilliams, Graham Nelleis, and Celestine Groht told him to stop with the useless preamble but that was precisely the point. Given the situation, the whole world was soon going to ask the same questions. Then they had to provide them with answers. Duncan Luis Mockelberg and the young Adam Vermilyea were listening attentively to the debate. Durandal of the PLANTs had already issued a warning to all Earth nations and sent the message that he was doing everything in his power to avoid a collision and deal with the situation. His fellows noted the PLANTs' Chairman quick reactions. Well, they were panicking too. Then, was that fall truly a natural phenomenon? Alwin Ritter wondered. If that was the case...

"No, none of that matters anymore... What's important is what happens _after_ this disaster... When the people search for answers as they weep, the answers we provide them will be important. Regardless of what caused it, it's a fact that one clumsy stupid object above our heads is going to fall to Earth very soon. Think about it! Because of that thing, we end up looking spineless as we run around trying to find a way out of this mess! Somebody must pay for that humiliation. But who?! Why, of course, the Coordinators who built that thing in the first place! Am I wrong?!" He prompted them. There were murmurs. There were fine with it but Bruno argued that at this rate, depending on the amount of casualties, they may no longer have the strength to fight a war. "That's why I have gathered you here today. Taking shelter and escaping are fine, but immediately after that, we will attack them at once... with that plan. I wanted you all to understand this beforehand." Despite his youth, or probably because of it Djibril was clearly the most ambitious and aggressive of the group, which made him the de-facto leader of this secret society. The proposal appeared to meet general consensus. With a growing hatred for Coordinators, the people will be fired up... if there were any left. They would unite those people with a love called 'hatred'… As Alwin concluded, the plan was approved by everyone. Djibril thanked them. However, he was required to have a detailed strategy ready after the incident, when they would all meet again.

The head of Blue Cosmos watched his peers leave his manor. They were still worried about the casualties. Wars were fine but those sorts of things were troublesome. And indeed, all those aristocratic men were actually the picture of decadence... LOGOS... the merchants of deaths... a large paramilitary industrial organization that started wars to stir up profits. Well, whatever the case, it was all for the sake of their 'blue and pure world'. Djibril took a billiards ball and threw it. The sound of broken glass was heard. He might have successfully manipulated those wishy-washy old geezers into accepting his plan but every single time, it was still too much to get a single thing done. There shouldn't be a need for their approval!

However, while there were those like them who sat back, far in the darkest shadows of the rear and pulled the strings from there, there were youths who would fight at the front. Although right now, Auel and Sting were playing a card game. Stella was mesmerized by tropical fishes in an aquarium. And aboard his Nazca-class destroyer _Voltaire_ , Yzak Joule, wearing the white uniform of the Commander, was speaking with a subordinate. The scar he had received in a fight against the Strike and the Blast had been removed. If a scar was considered to be the symbol of a promise to oneself, or a humiliating experience, a symbol of hate and thirst for vengeance, then the fact that he had it removed certainly meant he had come to peace with himself, and with others. Dearka Elsman was there too as his friend's right hand man. However, because of his defection to the Archangel in the previous war, he had been stripped of his elite status and downgraded to being a green uniform. Aside from the Voltaire, Yzak had another Nazca-class, the Rousseau, under his command.

The engines started and the Minerva darted as fast as it could through the debris towards Junius Seven. Talia informed that the Voltaire and Rousseau had loaded the meteor breakers and gone ahead. The Chairman said they should hurry too. Trine asked if the Earth Forces had taken any action but Durandal told him they had yet to receive any word from them. He also noted that even if ships departed from the moon now, they shouldn't be able to make it in time. The best they could do was to fire missiles from the Earth surface but that wouldn't do much more than scorch the surface.

"In any case, Earth is the motherland for us as well. We must do everything we can to deal with this unprecedented danger. What we can do with this ship and its equipment might be limited but I ask that each and every one of you give it your all." The PLANTs' leader declared.

Seren and Athrun entered the room they shared with Cagalli. The female Coordinator had taken Chacha back from its new fans. The blonde and dejected girl was sitting on the armchair, spacing out, her head downcast. She had not even switched the light on. Ledford put a tray of snacks on the desk and Zala the bottles of water. The brunette sighed and knelt down before her and looked up to meet her gaze. They had the same amber eyes.

"Cagalli, you know we can't change the past, so you don't have to beat yourself over it. You already have enough on your shoulders with the present and future. And you knew there would be people who felt this way too." Seren stroked her beloved sister's cheek.

"But...! For him to talk about my father... about _our_ fathers that way..." Cagalli teared up as she recalled her goodbyes with Uzumi Nara Athha when he forced her to board the Kusanagi. Tobias Haydn Ledford, Seren's father, had been there too... to ask her to convey his parting words to his daughter. He had been forced to lie and promise to meet her again or Seren would have stayed and tried to do something about him instead of doing her duty to protect the Archangel and Kusanagi and soar with them into space. And then Uzumi and Tobias had gone up in flames along with the leadership of Orb and military facilities in order to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. The sacrifices from that day were made to protect the larger numbers, to protect the future... a future where people, children, grandchildren, wouldn't be forced to choose a side and fight against the other, where coexistence was possible. But, that didn't lessen the pain and loss in any way, not Cagalli's, and not Seren's, and of course, not Shinn's. But Seren did not allow her emotions to show on her face. That was not the time. "My father suffered a great deal over the decision he made. And yet..."

"But you can't expect him to understand now after all this time simply because I told him off." The brown haired girl tightly hugged her sibling and stroked her hair comfortingly. "Even though you understand, it still pains you, right? Reason doesn't work on pain. Those things take time, a very long time... especially since his head seems to be particularly hard." She plastered a smile.

"Right, there's no way he can understand now. I'm sure it's overwhelming enough for him just to deal with his own feelings." Athrun agreed. He had been the same after that nuclear missile had destroyed Junius Seven, killing 243 721 people, including his own mother. And Kira and Seren had been the same after Heliopolis, and the three of them were forced to fight each other... until they lost Nicol and Tolle... and nearly killed each other.

"So cry a lot, rest a lot, and then start walking again, and thinking of what to do once we're back in Orb depending on how things will unfold. What you can and must do now is not dwell on the past but steel yourself and think of ways to avoid more tragedies." Seren pulled away to better look at her sister's tear-filled face and smiled softly, encouragingly. And Cagalli tackled her in a hug, crying her name, and sobbed on her shoulder. Ledford had also grown used to being tackled by her. She hugged her back and comforted her while Athrun was fondly gazing at them.

"Looking at it again, that thing's really huge." Dearka commented as he looked upon the ruins of Junius Seven.

"Of course it is! We live on one just like this, you know." Yzak replied sharply.

"I'm just telling you that I realize how big our mission to shatter something like this is." The dark skinned blonde young man started leaving.

"Listen! It's not as if we have a lot of time! The Minerva's also on its way. Work effectively!" Commander Joule reminded him. Dearka rogered and saluted with a smile.

"Confirming dodeca-pralimate charges loaded. Ignition on breakers one through four to be set to 215. All others, set to 738." A voiced spoke through the speakers of the hangar of the Voltaire.

Cagalli cried so much she fell asleep, so Ledford and Dino put her on the bed. Seren stroked her sibling's hair one last time and placed Chacha next to her. The robotic flying squirrel chattered a little and curled up on the pillow next to Cagalli's head. The two Coordinators left. But suddenly Athrun took Seren in his arms. She awkwardly asked what it was for.

"You don't need to act strong and cool in front of me. Shinn's words also affected you, right? For Cagalli's sake you held it in and supported her, so you should let me support you." He said softly. Her eyes widened for a second and she tightly hugged him back.

"And here I thought I had nicely concealed my emotions and had confidence I wouldn't be found out. But as usual, you see right through me." She sighed before burying her face in his neck. Her words might have sounded like self-derision, but there was just no way she could properly express how happy and grateful she was to him... how much his words, his embrace, his presence meant to her and comforted her. She could appear strong before others because she had someone with whom she could be weak, because if you kept bottling things up, sooner or later, the bottle would break.

"That's because I'm always looking at you, and I love you. Besides, you could say the same." The young man smiled tenderly. She too could see right through him.

"Right, I could." The girl replied with a faint smile. "I love you." She gazed up at him so earnestly. He was the only one to whom she would show her vulnerable side. Athrun leant in and they kissed. It was a gentle kiss full of love. Then they decided to go. They pecked again and headed towards the bridge with determined expressions. Without even discussing it, they had taken the same decision.

As they reached an elevator, they saw Luna coming out of it. The pilot inquired about the condition of the princess, although it seemed to be only out of politeness and without real interest. To Seren it even sounded as if she was being sarcastic and she considered Cagalli to be an overly emotional, maybe even weak little princess and in need of constant care. But it could also be because Seren was biased.

"She fought in the last war, survived, overcame the death of her father, her friends, and she even rebuilt her destroyed country. She can get over something like this. Thank you for your concern." Ledford answered somewhat sharply with a cynical smile and boarded the elevator before innerly berating herself again: just now she should have apologized for having overreacted earlier, she should have reacted a lot more coolly, instead of making things worse like she just did. Lunamaria turned to her. Apparently, that one had pricked her conscience a little bit.

"I apologize for her abruptness. But just so you know Seren too lost her father and friends during the war. And given what had happened to her mother, it wouldn't have been strange for her to become a bundle of hate and resentment. Instead, she became Cagalli's right hand, her prop and shield on the path to peace and coexistence. So both her and Cagalli... it's not like they don't have a clue." Alex joined his companion in the elevator and Seren pressed a button. The door closed.

"You didn't have to say that. More like, those lines could be sent right back at you. And I did become a bundle of resentment... until I met you and Kira." She stared at him. He too had lost his father, and his comrades... some of them at her and Kira's hands. And despite that, he had once more become their precious friend during the war, and he and Seren had even become lovers, and they were still together. The three of them had been such close friends during their childhood on the moon too.

But before going to the moon, Seren had lost her mother, Helen Ledford, born Canaver, Eileen Canaver's sister, and also a Coordinator. Originally part of the PLANTs, Helen had been recognized as an authority in information science and diplomacy and was systematically part of any embassy sent to foreign countries. A pacifist to the core, she also believed that one should fight for what they believed in and could prove extremely tenacious and fearsome regardless of her 'opponents'. She had met Tobias during one of her missions in Orb and they had fallen in love. She lost her life during a Blue Cosmos attack, although she had managed to protect Seren. Her death had devastated her family. Seren had become utterly withdrawn and Tobias unable to properly do his work as an Orb Representative. So Uzumi-sama and Charles Grant Ledford, Tobias's brother and head of the Ledford family, one of the five noble families of Orb, had decided to send them to the moon to heal quietly. There, Seren met Kira and Athrun who healed her. And later Athrun returned to the PLANTs while Kira's and Seren's families moved to Heliopolis. Well, that said it was only two years ago that she had learned that she had no blood ties to the Ledfords or the Canavers. The only two people to whom she was related by blood were Cagalli and Kira.

"I said it because I wanted to." Because he didn't want her to be misunderstood. And he too had been practically overwhelmed by that spirit of vengeance after Nicol was killed, and until he returned to Orb that was on the verge of destruction by the Earth Alliance and spoke to Kira and Seren.

Shinn was in a lounge, staring at the mobile suits in the hangar. He was dressed in the red pilot suit of the elites whose design had changed since the days of the first war. Rey entered and started typing on a screen. His pilot suit was of the same design but with customized colors. He noticed Shinn anxiously staring at him like a child waiting for his mother to scold him and asked what it was. Asuka looked away and stammered it was nothing.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not upset. What you said was correct." Rey said, guessing the reason behind his friend's uneasiness. Relieved, Shinn smiled slightly. "Although the ambassadress was correct too." The blonde boy added with a teasing smile, causing his comrade to scowl again.

Seren and Athrun entered the bridge. They heard a distance of 1200 was left until they reached Junius Seven. They brought up the optical image. The captain wanted to open a line to the Voltaire but they still couldn't get a normal line.

"What is the matter, Miss Ledford, Athrun, ah, no, Alex, was it?" The Chairman inquired.

"While knowing full well how unreasonable it is, we're still asking you. Please lend my escort and me a mobile suit." The ambassadress requested.

"It's certainly very unreasonable. Do you seriously think I would authorize civilians from another country to pilot our units? And especially a statesperson like you... please consider your position, and the possible danger you could be in. There's also your attendant's situation. Do you want to waste former Chairwoman Canaver's efforts?" Gladys rebuked her. As a diplomat, Ledford should know better than that. She shouldn't be so naïve.

"I think former Chairwoman Canaver would agree this is an emergency, and not the time to be bogged down by bureaucracy and regulations. We have little manpower, exceedingly little time, and a huge task. We should use whatever hands are available. You don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself. I believe you're already well aware of that. This is a crisis. If you can't be flexible when the time demands it because you're afraid of taking responsibility, you might be unable to save those who could be saved. Please consider the stakes. What's letting civilians pilot mobile suits if it can help save the Earth from annihilation? Besides, it'd be for demolition work, right? We want to save our home, we have the ability, please lend us the power to do it. Let us do what we can to help." Seren insisted. The captain was momentarily taken aback by the sheer strength of her voice, her eyes, her convictions... Indeed, that girl had a way with words... and her passion and sincerity grasped people's heart and lit a spark in their soul. Although it was small and short-lived now, there was no telling how great she could become in the future, once she gained years and experience. Well, it was also a fact that despite being very capable, Seren was also strongly willful and independent; she liked and needed to be able to do as she pleased or she couldn't display her potential to its fullest... and that part of her didn't mesh well with the rigidity of the military's rules.

"Do you also feel the same?" Durandal asked the young man.

"Actually I'd also prefer the ambassadress to stay safe here but given the current circumstances, I don't think she'd listen to anyone. And I agree with her. I too, can't just watch and do nothing. If you have machines that are usable, please lend them to us." Athrun bowed, and so did Seren. Talia was still reluctant.

"Very well, I permit it, under my authority as Chairman, for special cases." Gilbert declared. Gladys protested. "They're right. The more machines we can get out, the better. This is not a battle situation. The ambassadress has given valid arguments. And as she said, you should be well aware of their great skills."

Meantime, Dearka and other men had already landed on Junius Seven and were deploying the meteor breakers that were over twice the size of their mobile suits. Those giant drills were to perforate the rock, causing fissures to appear and ultimately breaking it apart. However, they had barely began the installation of the devices that they came under attack. Even Dearka was just able to evade. However, the real stunner wasn't the ambush but the fact that the attackers were GINNs... ZAFT mobile suits like them!

"What's going on?! Which unit do they belong to?!" Joule barked.

"Unknown! No response from the IFF!" His subordinate replied.

"What?!"

Unbeknownst to every Coordinator thanks to its Mirage Colloid camouflage system, the Girty Lue was also observing the battle on Junius Seven from very close. Lee-kanchou asked Roanoke's opinion about the presence of ZAFT mobile suits at the site. The Captain couldn't tell, but perhaps this disturbance wasn't the whimsical act of God after all. He also gave the order to send Sting and the others since he wanted a better grasp of the situation. They should record as much detail about this as possible.

"Three minutes to mobile suit launch. All pilots are to standby aboard your machines." Meyrin spoke through the speakers. She repeated the order. Rey boarded his unit. Lunamaria stopped at the cockpit entrance of her ZAKU Warrior.

"I know the mission is to support smashing it apart but what are we expected to do?" She questioned Yolan next to her, though he didn't know either. But then they noticed two other red suits, a male pilot and a female pilot... Athrun Zala and Seren Ledford, each accompanied by a mechanic.

"Those two are flying out as well, I'm told. They say for support work like this, the more machines we can get out, the better." Kent said.

"Eh? I understand Athrun Zala, but the Ambassadress too?"

"Well, normally it's true you'd call that a whim, but..."

"Right, she can pilot a mobile suit." Luna concluded. Well, it was really nice they were allowed to help, but leaving their abilities aside, it was surprising they'd let civilians from another country use their machines, especially the ambassadress. If something happened to her, it could cause a diplomatic incident. However she also understood the reasoning behind the authorization to let them out, and both were renowned ace pilots, so it should be fine. Shinn had received the same information from Vino, and was just as surprised. The two Orb Coordinators boarded their respective ZAKUs. It was a ZAKU Warrior for Athrun and a ZAKU Phantom for Seren.

"One minute before mobile suit launch." Meyrin stated.

"Tell me to follow the orders of Commander Joule once they get there." Talia instructed.

"Detecting heat emissions indicating a battle at Junius Seven! They're mobile suits!" Burt suddenly reported.

"Abort launch! A change in the situation! The Joule Team is engaged with unknown opponents at Junius Seven!" The announcement shocked the pilots, Athrun and Seren all the more so since their friend Yzak was involved... but _unknown_ opponents? "All units, alter your equipment for anti-mobile suit combat."

"Bogey One also confirmed! Green 25, Delta!" Heim added, causing another upset.

"What's going on?!" Alex demanded. His irritation was understandable. Unknown enemies, plus Bogey One whose affiliation was also unknown, like a three-way battle... could the situation grow even more confusing and chaotic?

"I have no idea. What remains unchanged is that our mission is to support the Joule Team!" Meyrin replied. "Upon completing equipment switch, please proceed for take off." She instructed. Alex's ZAKU was equipped with a Blaze wizard pack consisting of two large thruster pods for improved mobility, each containing a 14-round missile launcher. The appearance and standard armament of Seren's ZAKU Phantom was almost identical to the ZAKU Warrior (four hand grenades, a MMI-M633 beam assault rifle stored in the back waist armor and a M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle), except for an additional shield and beam tomahawk, as well as a blade antenna on its head for command, control, communication, computer, intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance. However, since its performance was higher than the ZAKU Warrior, she had opted for the close-range combat Slash wizard pack that featured two beam Gatling cannons and a large beam axe. "Central catapult online. Launch area, commencing depressurization sequence. Emergency crew, please stand by. Core Splendor, all systems online. Commencing take-off sequence." Meyrin said. Shinn typed on the keyboard of the Core Splendor and braced himself. If even Bogey One was there, then those three units too... Lunamaria outfitted her usual Gunner pack.

"The situation has changed. It could be dangerous. Would you rather not go? Especially you, Ambassadress, it would be bad if something happened to you..." Luna's image appeared on the video communication screen in both Athrun's and Seren's cockpit.

"Don't mock me." Zala glared slightly. Again, that girl had sounded like she was testing them, or underrating them... especially Ledford... the fact that she was now a stateswoman and messenger of peace didn't mean she couldn't defend herself.

"You little chick... You don't need to try and distract your anxiety by acting like this. We'll be comrades for this battle, so I'll protect you guys too." The Ambassadress grinned. And although Seren certainly wasn't going for that purpose, in that battle, that Lunamaria, Shinn, and the others were certainly going to see for themselves the difference in experience between them, and veteran pilots who survived the first war like her, Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka (who was surely with Yzak as usual).

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, taking off!" The Core Splendor launched, followed by the other Flyers. The Chaos, Abyss, and Gaia left the Girty Lue and activated their variable phase shift armor.

"Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU, launching!"

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU, taking off!"

"Athrun Zala, heading out!" Not Alex Dino but Athrun Zala. If he was to fight, then he wanted... and was going to fight as himself.

"Seren Ledford, heading out!"

They sortied. And with determination reflected in their eyes, Athrun and Seren flew once more into battle.

* * *

 _"Don't be afraid, the morning we dread will not come", we keep repeating that to ourselves, but Darkness is stirring in our hearts and slowly take shape. That is the shadow of a new conflict. There is no other choice but to cut it apart before it grows. That is why we must once more take a sword in our hands... in order to protect our world, our dream, our family, our friends, everyone. Now is not the time to sit still._

* * *

 **Author's note: alright, I FINALLY got one out. However, I decided to revise some of the future chapters I've already written, plus, the future chapters I'll be writing will probably need lots of work, plus, I've started preparing/thinking about the chapters up to the end and since I want to try and put in some ideas, that should require even more work. So, I apologize in advance as the releases will likely be quite slow. Still, encouragements and PROPER feedback on already released chapters will make me happy and allow me to work harder :)**


	6. Break the World

**Phase-06: Break the World**

"You wretches! No one will get in the way of our wish! Not now!" Sato, the scarred leader of the extremists, bellowed. The defenders of the meteor breakers were being overpowered by the ferocity of their attackers, especially since they weren't properly armed. Dearka ordered the retreat for now. They had to minimize the losses in personnel and equipment until the reinforcements arrived. It would be pointless to lose the meteor breakers or the people to operate them. He fired his "Orthros" cannon, dispersing the enemies.

"I'm sending out rifles for your GuAIZs! Dearka, protect the meteor breakers! I'll be right there myself!" Yzak yelled before leaving the bridge of the Voltaire.

The parts of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse gundam combined, with the addition of the Force Silhouette pack. Shinn Asuka was followed by four ZAKUs, piloted by Rey Za Burrel, Lunamaria Hawke, Athrun Zala, and Seren Elvira Ledford. Cagalli, who had woken up, entered the bridge of the Minerva, Chacha on her shoulder. The Chairman and the captain were talking. It seemed that the enemies were using GINNs, the High Maneuver Type II. Gladys asked if there were any sign of a mother ship, and Heim replied there were none. Trine wondered if after all, those guys were the ones who had altered the orbit of Junius Seven and what sort of fools would do that. That made Cagalli gasp, revealing her presence. Alerted, Durandal turned to her.

"If that's true, then all the more reason why we can't let them drop it on Earth. Update Rey and the others." Talia instructed. The Chairman offered the princess a seat. She sat down and inquired about Seren and Athrun.

"What? You don't know?" Gilbert was surprised. "They came to us and asked to be allowed to help. Right now, they're out there." He informed the Orb leader whose eyes widened in horror.

Beams zoomed through the remains of Junius Seven. Yzak launched in his Slash ZAKU Phantom with customized blue colors. A GuAIZ shot at an approaching enemy but the GINN H. M. II evaded and instantly closed in thanks to its higher mobility and bisected it with its katana. Despite his skills as a pilot specialized in heavy artillery, Elsman also had trouble with those aggressors. Those people were experts at operating that type of GINN. Joule joined the battle. He drove some away and stood before a meteor breaker. He commanded the workers to continue with the demolition. If they stopped, they'd be playing right into those guys' hands. He evaded a beam and shot down an attacker. But then the two friends detected more enemies... the three stolen units were entering the fray!

"You've gotta be kidding! Causing all this commotion in a place like this!" Sting shouted angrily, turning his mobile suit into MA mode and sending his gunbarrels.

"So you're the ones responsible for making this thing move?!" Auel was just as angry. He fired his "Callidus" Multi Phase beam cannon and destroyed a meteor breaker and the two ZAFT machines guarding it. Stella attacked with her rifle. The reinforcements from the Minerva arrived a moment later. Shinn cursed those three from Armory One and went ahead and Luna swore to get them this time.

"Those machines are not our objective!" Athrun reminded them.

"I know that! But they're attacking us! Unless we get rid of them, we won't get any work done, right?" Lunamaria argued.

"He meant prioritizing the demolition work as much as possible! We're going in numbers so that we can split the work. We don't have time to play with those guys!" Seren retorted.

And indeed, meantime, the descent angle of Junius Seven had increased by 1.5 and its acceleration had increased by 4%. Meyrin reported that the Joule Team was attacked by the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss. Arthur wanted to go after Bogey One since like this, their forces couldn't proceed with the demolition. Gladys thought for a moment and turned to the Chairman. She asked for his assessment of Bogey One's current involvement. Were they pirates? Or part of the Earth Alliance? Durandal admitted it was a difficult one. He would rather not get into a battle with the Earth Forces.

"There's no saying what it could trigger after all." The captain agreed.

"But the situation has changed."

"Yes. If they declare themselves to be part of – or associated with – the Earth Forces, battling them here would be meaningless."

"On the contrary, they could be interpreting our actions as protecting those GINNs." The Chairman pondered. Trine didn't want to believe it. But as his superior pointed out, it couldn't be helped. If those machines happened to be Daggers, he would be suspicious of the Earth Forces and their participation. Her words made Cagalli lower her head. As much as the young Head of State would like to refute it, Gladys was right. And even assuming Earth was saved, if news of the presence of those GINNs on the scene got out to the world... "Can you contact Bogey One?"

"If we use the International Rescue Channel..."

"Then try reaching them using that. We must make it clear to them that we are making every effort to crush Junius Seven and stop it from falling to Earth."

Asuka fired at the Abyss that blocked with its shoulder binder and retaliated using its 3-barrels cannons. The Gaia and Luna's ZAKU engaged in a shoot out. The Chaos in MA mode targeted meteor breakers and took a GuAIZ down. Yzak sliced through two GINNs with his MA-MR Falx G7 beam axe. The ZGMF-X24S transformed back into a mobile suit when it came under Rey's fire. Seren shot GINN heads, arms, and weapons with her MMI-M633 beam assault rifle, controlled enemy flights with the two back-mounted MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling beam cannons, and switched to the beam axe when she was swarmed with foes while cleverly positioning herself so adversary beams would be blocked by her two shoulder-mounted shields or so they would fire at each other. Ledford clicked her tongue and gritted her teeth. Skilled enemies would normally avoid having allies in their line of fire but those people didn't seem to care! It was like they had no attachment to life anymore! They wanted to die and take as many others as possible down with them. One by one, she cut them down with her beam axe or shot them with her rifle and beam cannons. Then she went to shield a meteor breaker and retaliate. Athrun protected another one from a GINN H.M. Type II, shooting its head and left leg before being attacked from behind by two others. He maneuvered, dodging the beams, and shot them down from a sideway position, the rifle behind his back. He and Seren were always careful not to hit the cockpit and only targeted the head or limbs, no matter who their opponents were, because they wanted to save as many lives as possible, they had chosen to never kill unless absolutely necessary, or unavoidable. However, it wasn't easy to make those guys behave. They kept coming back, relentlessly, desperately, and kept fighting until they were killed or completely dismembered. And the GINNs weren't the only ones targeting the meteor breakers, so were the stolen units, and notably the Chaos. Athrun went after him, evaded the beams of the gunbarrels and even destroyed one. He suddenly closed in, and was right in front of the Chaos, shocking its pilot.

"Stop it!" Zala yelled. Sting tried to drive him back by firing his four head-mounted 12.5mm CIWS guns. The Coordinator punched him away and shielded him from the beam of the remaining gunbarrel before grabbing the beam tomahawk inside and hurling it. It sliced through the gunbarrel that exploded. Oakley flew away as to not get caught in it. He couldn't believe it. That guy was much stronger than the other ZAKUs! The Gaia turned into a MA and fired at the red ZAFT Armed Keeper of Unity from behind. Hawke evaded and retaliated with her powerful "Orthros" beam cannon. However, the X88S once more displayed its excellent speed, mobility, and efficiency in this terrain by jumping on a debris and then onto the Gunner ZAKU, knocking it down. Stella landed and charged. She roared, leapt and fired her beam assault cannons, but Hawke did a back flip from her supine position and managed to avoid being pinned down, though a beam destroyed her unit's right leg. Destabilized, the red machine could not properly defend itself.

"I'll finish you, red suit!" The EA pilot shouted. But she was so intent on her prey that she failed to notice Seren's standard ZAKU Phantom until it kicked her away. Loussier swore and fired despite her disadvantageous position. Ledford avoided and hurled a beam tomahawk that sliced part of the Gaia's right 'wing' as well as the beam rifle fixed to its flank. This gave Lunamaria enough time to recover.

However, while this three-way battle was raging, the ruins of Junius Seven were inexorably falling towards the Earth. While some of its inhabitants were unaware or still decided to live their own life as usual, most were minutely following the colony drop in any way they could. The different governments and armed forces were doing their best to find and implement countermeasures to avoid damage, panic, and protect the populations. Heads of state gave press conferences to inform the people.

At a certain orphanage, children were playing soccer before the church, the sea gently rolled on the sandy beach, washing a half-buried green pilot helmet with no visor... and on the porch overlooking the sea, Kira was sitting on a rolling chair. He could no longer enjoy this peaceful scenery though as he heard the television playing. Representative Unato Ema Seiran, prime minister of Orb and member of the high ranking Seiran family was giving a speech informing the citizens about the situation concerning Junius Seven and the steps taken to deal with it... as well as the difficulty to find effective solutions due to lack of time. Inside the building, Reverend Malchio and Caridad Yamato were also listening worriedly. Lacus, who was standing at the entrance, gazed at Kira who was was sitting on a chair on the porch. He turned towards her. The unsuspecting children started playing with Torii. At Washington DC, the president was asked why things had come to this, and why Junius Seven was falling at that speed but they had yet to receive information about it. The most pressing questions though were: was it still possible to avoid a collision? What were the estimated time and point of impact? Currently, the PLANTs and Earth Alliance forces were working together to crush the object to pieces. Right now, they wanted the citizens to take shelter immediately. A journalist voiced the people's worries. Was there even enough time to evacuate?! What about the chances of success of the demolition operation?! There wasn't enough room in the shelters to accommodate the world's population! In a deep underground room of his manor, sitting on chair with dozens of screens before him, Djibril was petting his black cat while listening to the world leaders and inhabitants scrambling about.

Some meteor breakers were activated. The giant drills perforated the rock, causing large cracks to appear both within and at the surface. A message was displayed on the monitor of the Girty Lue. It was the Minerva telling the 'unknown nationality warship' that ZAFT was trying to demolish Junius Seven and asking them to recall their mobile suits if they wanted to prevent the damage that would be inflicted on Earth should the colony fall. That surprised the captain of the Girty Lue. Dearka fired his "Orthros" cannon, vaporizing the right leg of Sato's unit. Yzak arrived and ordered the workers to hurry up. If they took their time, it'd be too late even if they managed to split it! Athrun was clashing with the Chaos, Shinn with the Abyss, Luna's ZAKU was being chased by the Gaia, though she suddenly knocked it back with a shot from the "Orthros". Rey and Seren were shooting GINNs and protecting the precious machines. Another meteor breaker was driven into the ruins, widening the crevices until the colony cracked in two. The partisans of the late Patrick Zala were dismayed. All the parties stopped fighting.

"Great! We did it!" Elsman cheered. Durandal closed his eyes. In these conditions, they had done well to break it in half... but it was still far from enough! Captain Lee was shocked, but Roanoke was keeping calm and focused on assessing the situation. Sting and Auel also wondered what was happening. That thing just split in two! And although the slightly smaller half seemed to be slowing down, the bigger half actually seemed to be accelerating further down!

"What are you rejoicing for?! This isn't nearly enough to cut it! Hurry and move your hands!" Seren sharply snapped everyone back.

"That's right! We're not done yet! We need to break it into smaller pieces!" Her boyfriend agreed. It was with astonishment that Yzak and Dearka recognized their voices.

"You bastards! What the hell are you doing here?!" Joule bellowed as always before smiling.

"That's not important right now. We must continue with our mission." Athrun replied.

"Don't waste time asking questions whose answer you already know!" Ledford added.

"R-right." Dearka stammered.

"I know that!" Yzak barked as he and Athrun flanked a meteor breaker being transported by Elsman while Seren was heading the convoy. Zala noted Yzak hadn't changed. "Neither have you!" He shot back.

"Oh boy." Their comrade of the former Le Creuset Team sighed in a 'they've-started-again' way while cracking his neck. Seren smiled. But then they were attacked from the front by two GINNs. Zala and Joule went up to meet them. The Blaze ZAKU Warrior shot a GINN's beam carbine and the blue ZAKU Phantom sliced through the enemy who didn't have time to defend with the shield or sword. Seren fired her two "Hydra" Gatling beam cannons, restraining the movements of the remaining assailant who avoided them but not Dearka's shot that pierced right through him after calculating his evasive maneuver. Those four had displayed perfect teamwork, like one mind divided in several bodies. Sato had also realized their level of danger. And Auel, seeing them carrying the meteor breaker and mistaking it for a device made to move the wrecked colony, cursed them and shot his "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon that narrowly missed the machine. Again, Zala and Joule went after the enemy.

"Yzak!"

"Shut up!" Commander Joule retorted, firing the back-mounted Gatling cannon whose beams were blocked by the right binder of the Abyss while Athrun flew past them on the left side of the EA machine. "I'm the one in command now! Stop giving orders! You damn civilian!" Yzak's beam axe cut the X-31S' beam lance. And a second later, Athrun sliced through the stolen unit's left leg from behind. Sting came to his comrade's help but had to avoid Seren's beams. Because he was distracted by her fire, he could barely evade Yzak's slash. Ledford took advantage of the pilot's momentarily flustered state to close in and sever the Chaos' left arm and in a fluid movement she turned her weapon and cut though the shield when the blue ZAKU sealed his escape. And Shinn who had also come over, thinking that mass-produced mobile suits like the ZAKUs wouldn't be much effective against such high-performance prototypes as the stolen units, couldn't believe his eyes. He knew of Luna's and Rey's skills... but those four went beyond that. So these were the abilities of the survivors of Jachin Due?! Great calligraphers didn't need to choose their brush and could perform outstandingly even with tools of lower quality. And their greatness was how their natural skills had been tempered by their combat experience and all the gruesome battles and terrible situations they had overcome over the long time they had spent together both as former enemies and allies. Dearka set the meteor breaker at the designated point and activated it. The drill bore into the rock.

"Shinn! What are you doing?! We're not finished with our mission yet!" Rey snapped his friend, who had been too busy gaping in awe, to reality. But then, the Girty Lue launched the flares signaling the retreat. Stella smiled at the lights, mesmerized by their prettiness, and the fact that her beloved Neo was calling her (and the others).

"Looks like they finally believe us." The PLANTs Chairman remarked.

"That could be true, or there could be another reason." Talia argued. Her superior wondered what she was talking about. "The altitude." She answered. Trine gasped, and Cagalli's eyes widened in horror. Indeed, the ruins were entering the ionosphere. After it passed its two top parts, the exosphere and the thermosphere, it would reach its last region, the mesosphere, where the colony would start burning up. And then, with 50km left to the ground, it would cross the stratosphere and finally, the last 12km of the troposphere before crashing. The Chaos, Abyss, and Gaia returned to Bogey One, and soon after, Lunamaria's ZAKU landed in the Minerva. The ZAFT pilot was panting. "If we continue to fall with Junius Seven, the ship won't be able to escape Earth's gravity. We must decide now what lives we cannot afford to lose. Who we can save, and who we cannot save. I'm sorry to have to bring this up under those circumstances but Mr. Chairman, Representative Athha, please make your way over to the Voltaire. The Minerva will now descend into the atmosphere and continue with the demolition of the object using the main cannon as long as the ship will hold." The captain declared, causing her second-in-command to gasp in shock and stammer. "I don't know how much more we can do but it wouldn't be right if we didn't try everything we could."

"Talia... however..." Durandal was thinking about the danger of descending to Earth like this in such circumstances.

"I am a woman with lots of luck. Please leave it to me." Gladys smiled reassuringly and the Chairman finally complied, thanked her and apologized for the trouble. She gave the instruction to inform the Voltaire and send out the retreat signal to their mobile suits. Gilbert offered a hand to Cagalli who shook her head negatively.

"I'm staying here. Seren and Athrun haven't returned yet." The blonde girl said softly. "And if the Minerva's willing to go that far, then I want to be here with them!" Her plea turned more desperate.

"However, there are other duties where statespersons are required." Talia argued. As head of her country, it was inappropriate of Cagalli to risk herself to this extent as it was especially during such times that her country needed its leadership. However, since the Representative was insisting so much though, the Chairman chose to respect her wishes. The captain sighed. The Minerva launched the retreat signal. Dearka cursed. They had reached the critical altitude. All ZAFT units received a message in text only warning them that the Minerva was going to descend into the atmosphere while firing the "Tannhäuser" cannon. They left the ruins and returned to their respective ships. Yzak saluted the brave vessel that was approaching Junius Seven and that would keep fighting. The shuttle with Durandal left the Minerva and headed to the Voltaire. Helped by Vino and Yolan, Hawke was coming out of her cockpit when an announcement rang informing all hands that upon retrieving all mobile suits, the ship would keep crushing the object with the main cannon while descending into Earth's atmosphere. All hands were expected to review their manual and take appropriate action.

The smaller half of the broken colony had again divided in two. Shinn was last to withdraw, or so he thought. He noticed that Athrun and Seren were still there, trying to properly position a meteor breaker, and asked them what they were doing. They had received orders to return.

"Yeah, we know. You'd better hurry on back." Zala said.

"You'll end up being blasted away along with it! Are you okay with that?!"

"Even if it's with the Minerva's main cannon, firing from a greater distance will have a greater margin for error. So if we can at least get this one going..." Athrun reasoned.

"Right, it's more efficient to destroy it from within. We want to do as much as we can, as little as it might be." Seren concurred. Shinn gritted his teeth and decided to assist them.

"Why would people like you side with Orb?" He questioned. But before the two Orb civilians could answer, they found themselves under fire from three remaining ZAFT deserters, including Sato who roared.

"I won't let you do any more damage!" His comrade bellowed. Asuka took out his beam saber and charged to face them. Athrun grabbed his beam tomahawk but stayed in front of the device, and he did well as he shielded himself and the meteor breaker from a GINN's beams, though some still fell dangerously close and tilted the machine, lowering its efficiency.

"My daughter's tombstone must be dropped for this world to change!" A fanatic shouted right before Shinn bisected him.

"Daughter?" The pilot of the Impulse whispered, shocked. Athrun's tomahawk clashed with Sato's katana. Sparks flew.

"What are you-" Patrick Zala's son stuttered.

"Why have you forgotten the sorrows of the lives mercilessly thrown away here?! Why do you live in a fabricated world, laughing with those who caused this?! Tricked by the cowardly successors of Clyne, ZAFT has changed for the worst!" The extremist leader accused the teens who froze, their mouths agape.

Even though he didn't want to, Athrun couldn't help but recall the explosion of Junius Seven where 243 721 Coordinators, mostly civilians, died, and where Lenore Zala, his mother, died... no, they were killed... just like that man's daughter... he recalled placing flowers on his mother's empty grave, and her kind and beautiful face and tender smile... those who had killed her and all those people, were the Naturals. Shinn too, despite having tried to coexist in Orb, his family had been brutally slaughtered... by those Naturals. And Seren, who, as such a small child, had been drenched in her mother's blood as she was lying beneath her corpse... her mother who had always been an advocator of peace had covered her daughter to protect her and taken all the shots fired by those Naturals. Seren remembered the blood on her hands when she had tried to wake her mother, she remembered the nausea, how much she had screamed until her throat hurt and she lost her voice, how much her eyes would burn from all the tears she'd cried. She remembered her father's smile and promise to join her later, and how he had died in the explosion of the facilities at Onogoro... because those Naturals had attacked... because those people could not stand the difference, because they wanted to steal everything and exterminate them to the last... always... it was always their fault...!

 _Could people ever understand, could they ever change?! Will history always repeat itself, no matter how many times we try to forgive, no matter how strongly we wish for peace?_ No matter how much they tried to shut this voice, it always returned and echoed. Like a healing tissue had been scrapped away, the wounds, the hate, the rage, the grief, the emptiness those three had once endured were exposed again in all their rawness. They had never forgotten. Only a mere two years had passed. And they probably would never forget for as long as they lived. And their memories, their emotions, their wounds were as vivid as if it had all happened just the previous day.

"Why can't you realize..." Sato slashed at his opponent who shielded himself. "...that for us Coordinators the path of Patrick Zala was the only one and correct path?!" He yelled. Athrun Zala's eyes widened. His father... his father that he had loved, and who had built and fired GENESIS, his father who had almost wiped out all life on Earth because he had been driven mad and lost his self in sorrow and hatred. And those people... were just like him... prisoners of the past who had become like possessed by evil spirits and turned into embodiments of resentment spouting nothing but old malice... but... those children too held some of that malice... they knew what it was to have your existence denied, what it was to lose those you loved to those who won't acknowledge you as humans, they knew about suffering that could completely devastate a person...

Athrun was pushed back and his unit's right arm was sliced. Seren charged and slashed with her beam axe that was blocked by the sword. Shinn tried to join them but the other GINN attacked him from behind. Asuka evaded and got his enemy's back... as well as one of his arm... but the radical wrapped his machine's legs around the Impulse's midsection and detonated himself. Caught in the explosion, Shinn screamed and his two allies cried his name. The head of the GINN hit the meteor breaker, tilting it the other side and activating it. Shinn held his head and shook it a little, trying to recover. His mobile suit seemed fine except for bumps and scorch marks. Meantime, the ruins of the colony had reached the critical point, generating atmospheric drag and aerodynamic heating. As they entered the mesosphere, the pressure and resistance started compressing the objects and vaporizing them. The ionization caused the combustion of the bodies, leaving trails of incandescent dust and gases. The Minerva entered the second phase of the descent sequence and folded its wings. The captain asked about the Impulse and those two's ZAKUs, but Meyrin couldn't get their position. Cagalli cried Seren's and Athrun's names. Time to break for it. Ledford shook her opponent off. Her boyfriend grabbed her wrist and they tried to get away.

"This time for sure! We'll let those Naturals know how we feel!" Sato bellowed and grabbed onto Seren's unit's leg. Shinn cut that leg and kicked the extremist down who crashed into Junius Seven and exploded, resulting in more and deeper cracks. The Impulse grabbed the hands of the two ZAKUs and dragged them away. However, the gravity was too great and the power of the ZAKUs' engines insufficient. Gravity caught the Orb Coordinators and pulled them down and away from the ZAFT pilot. The three were falling freely.

Reverend Malchio, Caridad Yamato, and Lacus Clyne had assembled all the children of the orphanage outside. Lacus asked everyone to follow her. The little ones wondered if they were going to go shopping, even though they still wanted to play. The sky ranged from a very dark blue to a bright over the ocean. Lacus looked around. She couldn't see Kira. Then she spotted him on the shore. He was staring at the sky where the remains of Junius Seven could be seen falling in a rain of fire and debris.

* * *

 _Our wishes for peace were the beginning of everything that led to fighting. We had no doubt about the rightness of our path... because we chose the path that allowed as many people as possible to live... because we thought a path of destruction could only end up crumbling. Still, when wounds that could never fully heal are reopened, we cannot help but wonder... is forgiveness a sin? Is our dream of coexistence an objective or a delusion?_

* * *

 **Author's note: huge thanks to maeljuri for the reviews :) I would be very happy if you could continue to give me your impressions when you feel like it. Also unfortunately updates will be slow for a long time. This story requires more work than anticipated. I'm always tweaking things. I have other stories requiring work, other hobbies, and my own life too. I apologise for current and future delays and thank you for your patience. Guess that's the price to pay for you and me to get decent chapters/stories.**


End file.
